The Foreseen Wife
by tkelparis
Summary: In a world where Gallifrey survived the Time War, the Doctor must remarry. Only his wife will bear many responsibilities for helping rebuild and protect time. Not sure where to start, he gives Sarah Jane the power to choose. How will she pick? Written for bas math girl's birthday.
1. The Prophecy

**Title**: The Foreseen Wife

**Rating**: T (with a DVD extra rated MA)

**Author**: tkel_paris

**Summary**: In a world where Gallifrey survived the Time War, the Doctor must remarry. Only his wife will bear many responsibilities for helping rebuild and protect time. Not sure where to start, he gives Sarah Jane the power to choose. How will she pick? Written for bas_math_girl's birthday.

R**equired Disclaimer**: This is a humorous twist on several ideas I've seen, built around one I thought of. So I don't own the characters within.

**Dedications**: BMG, of course! And... I suppose Juno_Inferno because of "Cosmic Love", which fed a little into Muse's thinking about this story. And my beta for this work: tardis_mole. You really know how to make a girl feel better about what she thought was crack-fic. :D

**Author's Note**: Utter silliness that would NEVER have been canon. Written solely to amuse BMG. And hopefully my other readers. It clearly entertained TM, who apparently had a _late_ breakfast because it was "compelling". I don't encourage anyone to skip or have late meals, even if the effort is to my benefit. But I owe you one, TM. Thank you.

**The Foreseen Wife**

**Started July 23, 2013**

/=/=/=/

**Chapter One: The Prophecy**

**Finished September 3, 2013**

There were a great many things the Doctor never told Rose Tyler when he talked about his past. And he would certainly never tell anyone else.

For starters, Gallifrey should not have survived the Time War. By all rights, it should have been trapped within the Time Lock ultimately set on the rest of the War.

But some of the Time Lords did not agree with the ideas of the Lady Lord President Romana, whose efforts to end the Curse resulted in a horrific emergence of the Meanwhiles. Their existence started the Time War, and then Romana sought a way to end it that unleashed the Neverweres. Including a version of Rassilon the Great who was consumed with power, an evil shadow of his progenator.

The Doctor had risked speaking out against the inoculations that were deemed necessary to handle the Meanwhiles' existence, before the two timelines collapsed on each other. He felt that it would destroy the sanity of the remaining Time Lords.

He was usually not listened to, but someone chanced to encounter the Prophetess of Karn, the leader of the Gallifreyans exiled after the original Great Time War, and brought it to the Doctor's attention. Her visions were of the near annihilation of Creation and the Time Lords because they would lose the War.

It was enough to gather support. A coalition banded together and used everything at their disposal to contain the danger.

Romana had paid the ultimate price. Her creations destroyed her before she could regain control. But the Doctor, being the only former Lord President still fully in control of his own faculties, was able to call upon the Keys to use them for his side's benefit. And his taking possession of all of the Keys made him Lord President again, a burden he would accept given the dire situation. Not that he had a choice.

He drew the Time War away from Gallifrey, successfully luring the Meanwhiles and Neverweres away, along with the infected Time Lords off Gallifrey. And then he locked them in a Time Lock.

It was a miracle that Gallifrey had survived. But it did destroy Karn. Because it was the site chosen to lure all of the copies that were the Meanwhiles and Neverweres, along with the Time Lords and Gallifreyans infected by the madness.

Fortunately Karn had been emptied of its own people, the few that were left. The survivors were all on Gallifrey now.

Which was far more devastated than it had ever been. Only a few areas, including the home of his clan, remained inhabitable. The Citadel, the house of the Gallifreyan government, was nearly destroyed.

The Doctor would never understand how the House of Lungbarrow remained intact. But he was grateful. His people had numbered in the thousands before this madness began. There were now only about a hundred Time Lords left. Some of the Shobogan remained, and the numerous Karnaans, too. Now they had to rebuild.

And not everyone could handle the war being over.

/=/=/=/

Just over nine hundred years later, the conditions of Gallifrey had improved. Buildings were repaired, although only parts of two continents remained usable. The Karnaans and Shobagan were primarily responsible for bringing them back to life. The ways of magic were welcomed again as a balm for the tired planet.

And how had the Doctor been handling things? Not so well. Especially since he now had to be Lord President again.

He was one of the highest-born males left, and the only one who had any knowledge of how the Keys worked. So there was no choice. It left him feeling the trap of his earlier days, when duty and tradition made him batty. So he escaped in his trusty TARDIS, his Old Girl, as often as he could.

He did have a legitimate excuse. The Time Lock and the War itself had caused considerable devastation throughout the universe. Higher species had been deeply wounded, causing a number of races to go extinct. So he was determined to try to mend the damage wherever possible, to save lives and right the wrongs of his people.

For once, he faced no objections. Although no one wanted to leave Gallifrey to help him. Too much to deal with there.

Still, he had to return to handle the High Council's business. He drew on the robes he had to wear, but had refused to wear any head-wear since the Time War. The Crown of Rassilon may have survived, but the keys were a dangerous thing individually and collectively. The memory of the Would-Be King clone of Rassilon was enough to make many hesitate over wearing anything that was not a simple adornment. Things from earlier in Gallifrey's history were now acceptable again, and this embrace of the ways of old had been strange but comforting.

Some of the Keys had not survived. But most had to make it, for the sake of Gallifrey and the Time Lords.

The Rod of Rassilon was vital since it controlled the rift at the heart of the planet, protected by the Eye of Harmony constructed to keep the rift's power safe from even the Time Lords themselves.

The Sash of Rassilon was needed for moving the Eye of Harmony up or down. Keeping the vortex stable, in other words.

The Crown of Rassilon was not only one of the three things that made someone Lord President, along with th Rod and the Sash, it was needed to keep the Matrix – the vital repository of all Gallifreyan knowledge and the only surefire means of healing a Time Lord if regeneration went haywire – intact. The lack of access had definitely hurt the Doctor during his last regeneration, but he hated that it was responsible for the revival of Rassilon.

The Great Key? Supposed to be held by the Lord Chancellor. It being misplaced had allowed the Dalek invasion, and the Doctor was lucky that Andred of Red Loom, his old friend, located it to reactivate the safeties protecting Gallifrey. In the process, it elevated the lowly guard to a position usually reserved for the highborn.

The Ring of Rassilon was safely tucked away in Rassilon's tomb, having turned no other hapless victim into stone, and therefore untouched by the Would-Be King. Although if he had touched the ring it would have killed him instantly, because the body it was attached to was his matching bio-receptacle.

The Harp of Rassilon was vital to preserving the Time Lords' time senses, and therefore their place in keeping the universe safe. Its music opened a secret chamber that permitted Time Scoops, which were dangerous things in and of themselves. And there was some fear that the Daleks had obtained access to a stolen Scoop before the Time Lock. Everyone prayed it had been locked away with them.

The Seal of Rassilon was part of what confirmed a Lord President's place, and possessing it enabled the Doctor to call upon even people who didn't approve of his past to rally to protect Gallifrey.

The Black Scrolls were utterly vital and great effort went into keeping them from falling into the wrong hands, since they could be used to destroy Gallifrey. The Keeper of the Scrolls was responsible for keeping them locked away safely.

The Key of Rassilon granted access to the Matrix, and therefore it protected against dementia. Which was worse than death to a Time Lord.

The Worshipful and Ancient Law of Rasslion was more than a vital book. It was suspected to be the mother of all TARDISes. Finding it had been not only vital for the future, it could also absorb radiation. It could be abused to steal a TARDIS at will, and so it had to be located with all speed. As it was, it had been found by the youngest survivor, clutched safely in the arms of its last and late Keeper. That survivor was a Shobogan child, in her nineties. As the remnants of her town moved towards the citadel in search of survivors, she tripped up on it. The Time Lords who greeted them were repulsed by their presence and yet grateful for their find in equal measure. By finding and protecting it, she had become the most precious thing on Gallifrey at that point, eliciting touches and tender cups of her cheeks, and was welcomed and protected by the warmest feelings the Time Lords could manage. She was even elevated to its new Keeper, trained in the Time Lord tradition, and now served on the High Council.

The Book of Old Time, despite that no one could read it anymore, held the potential to restore the Looms and held a priceless value to Gallifreyan society. Only time and the efforts of the Karnaans would see whether it could be read again, but it was important. Although it was still missing, the Prophetess has been sure that it was still on Gallifrey and would be located. However, until it was they had no way of completely overcoming the Curse, despite the mating urges that appeared during the War. Only a few Karnaans and Andred's line with Leela had been able to reproduce. It was a scary reality that they had dealt with for nine hundred years.

The Untempered Schism was what made a Time Lord what they were. Without it and its ability to show them their place in time and grant them the ability to see time, they were blind and mute and deaf. Access to it had to be protected against the threats.

Those Keys were all at the Doctor's disposal to protect Gallifrey, but they had required the final two keys to make the Time Lock work. The Coronet of Rassilon gave its wearer the ability to dominate the will of others, which made it dangerous to fall into the Would-Be King's hands. The Doctor, with magical assistance from the Karnaan, had used it as bait to lure everyone they needed off Gallifrey onto Karn – after his fleet had evacuated all of their Magic brethren. And then he threw the Record of Rassilon – the original copy of what was Rassilon's journal – out of his TARDIS, and called upon all of the Keys at once. That activated the Time Lock.

Those two Keys were now lost, but they could survive without them. The Record was copied into many places, including the Doctor's TARDIS, but most copies were now lost. The Coronet they were actually better off without.

And it never did any of them good to dwell. The Event had been felt by them all, and the loss of even those twisted by the War had devastated the remaining people. It might explain in part the continuing resistance movements.

He entered alone, preferring the element of surprise.

His appearance caused no little stir. They had remembered him as his Ninth incarnation. He had left Gallifrey to set the Time Lock as his Eighth incarnation, died, and returned in a new body – with a personality rather suited to keeping his people together as they struggled along with survival. And now he had regenerated since the last time he was required for business.

The only person unsurprised was the Prophetess, still the leader of the Karnaans. Her face remained impassive while the others cried in shock. Two, more than anyone else. "Son, what happened?!" the woman of the pair exclaimed.

He cringed. The only people who could make him feel little again were his parents, especially his mother, and they were among the survivors. He supposed these new extra emotions were heightened by the losses they all endured, which included his brother.

"I regenerated. It happens."

"How many lives have you lost on these adventures of yours, Son?" his father demanded. "What caused this last one?"

"I encountered the Daleks in the future, threatening a planet." Which silenced the room, as he knew it would. "I was about to call for help when my companion brought my TARDIS back to me. Unfortunately, she had managed to open the TARDIS and used the Vortex energy to force the TARDIS to return to me. I can't say I agreed with her actions, and in extracting the energy from her I was exposed to it. Returning it safely to the Old Girl triggered me to become this handsome man."

His father refused to acknowledge the vanity. He thought about speaking humbling words later when they were alone, but decided to send them telepathically instead. "Did she live?"

"Yes," the Doctor replied, both to the question and to the message in his head.

His mother was aghast. "And you still keep her in your company?!"

He grimaced. The events after had been unpleasant to say the least. He had arrived on Earth and fallen unconscious. He'd had to deal with the Sycorax on his own. What Rose had done to his TARDIS had prevented him from calling for aid on the Game Station. Once he had restored the Vortex energy, he chose to not contact his people since he knew they would instantly smell her changed scent – the Vortex had turned her into a Neverwere, and they would feel an instinct to kill her, before she killed them. The Old Girl had let him see how Rose had manipulated Mickey and Jackie, and for their sakes he chose to not punish her then. Of course, not going back to Gallifrey could have been why he was so sick after regenerating.

But there was a surprise. The Time Lords had detected the threat to Earth, and intervened as soon as he, the TARDIS, and the others were transported out. Several Time Lord ships appeared and dragged the Sycorax away, leaving a message for Earth that left only the most skeptical in doubt that aliens existed. His people had probably saved the lives of countless Sycorax non-combatants by detecting and preventing Torchwood from firing on the ship. Not that it saved Harriet Jones' status as Prime Minister But their rebuke to the Humans would have made the Gods of Greek mythology proud.

The Doctor forced his way through his hesitation. "I am seeking a way to punish her without punishing her mother or her planet." An important stipulation since his people were ruthless in their punishments. "The Shadow Proclamation may yet seek her, and I have not been certain how to appropriately placate them."

His mother scoffed. "We are Gallifreyans. The lowest among us outrank them. She has committed crimes against our species and our living property, and we have right under galactic law to punish her. If you cannot find one, then we shall."

"Why do you think I am thinking hard on the matter? I still remember the fates of some of my companions at my peoples' hands. Namely Jamie McCrimmon and Zoe Heriot! And don't forget the one who I was forced to abandon: Sarah Jane Smith!"

The accusation made a few Time Lords bow their heads in shame, unable to meet his gaze. The names and the Doctor's anger weighed heavily over the room.

One woman spoke in the gloomy atmosphere. "The Doctor is the leader now, is he not? Lord President by birth as well as right? Isn't it his place as the highest-ranking Gallifreyan and the wronged party to select the punishment?"

The Doctor found a small smile. "Thank you, Leela."

Not the Leela he had brought here, but one of her descendants. She happened to look a great deal like her, hence the name she publicly went by. He suspected that Andred, her grandfather and her grandmother's husband, considered her his favorite, whether the man knew it or not.

One detail about Andred's line was not spoken aloud anymore. The only children on Gallifrey were those of Andred and Leela's line once the War ended. (Even the Karnaans had been touched by the Curse, and only a select few had managed to escape it, but the trauma of war had harmed the remaining ferility.) Their children were made by Karnaan Magic, and only applied to Andred as their mother was Human and was therefore untouched by the Curse. The children appeared to have been conceived naturally, but it was doubtful since Andred was sterile. Which meant, in essence, Leela's children were Meanwhiles, but the fact was hidden beneath the hype of 'a new era' and 'the Curse is lifted' propaganda. Their grandchildren had been conceived with limited medical and magical help. Which explained why granddaughter Leela was there and on the High Council, while the rest of her clan are either scattered or dead.

But Meanwhiles had a particular mental taint, which drove them to a destructive nature. Not as severe as a Neverwere, but still dreadful. That Andred and Leela's line did not show any signs suggested that when the child was from a mixed marriage, they had a measure of protection and would therefore be beyond reproach. A child born to parents of the same species under the same conditions would be almost guaranteed to be either a Meanwhile or a Neverwere, but _no one_ wanted to test the hypothesis.

"Gallifrey needs a Queen again. The Queen who will lead us to healing."

The voice was the Prophetess'. She and the Karnaans were the Keepers of Magic. Magic Lords, as the universe might call them. The gift, or curse, of sight was one of their abilities, and the greatest held the highest rank and therefore leadership. She would seem not lucid when in the trance of a vision, but she came out of them as suddenly as she had them.

Andred, Lord Chancellor of the Council, and now head of the Red Loom clan, until he found a woman to wed and make the new matriarch, frowned. "But who would she be? By our laws, the only person who could claim the title would be the wife of the Lord President."

The Doctor cringed again. He had already worked that out the second the words had been spoken. He didn't need his old friend to spell it out for him.

"He must marry, and soon," the Prophetess insisted, her gaze sightless as her mind was trapped within the vision she spoke of. "It will be his wife who shall be our salvation."

"But who can my son marry?" demanded the Doctor's father. "There are no unbonded females of age, and won't be for at least thirty years."

"Too long! He must marry within the year!"

The Doctor leaned in. "Prophetess, that means that I must marry an outsider. Against all the traditions of our people. Despite the loss of the Looms and the marriage of Andred to Leela of of the Sevateem, daughter of Sole the King, none have been willing to consider a mixed marriage. It has been hard enough for Karnaans and Shobogan and Time Lords to intermarry, due to cultural misinformation and misrepresentation. For me to bring in another outsider may make things... more difficult."

Which was putting it politely. The aftermath of the Time Lock, of Gallifrey being freed from the Last Great Time War, had been something beyond anything any of them had ever seen. The devastation wrecked by the worst of Earth's wars had to be multiplied by a factor of at least twenty to even come close. Food rationing, power outages, medicine shortages, usable water shortages, lack of communication other than telepathy, and difficulties in transport were rampant for nearly nine hundred years. Never mind the soldiers who seemed unaware the War was over, even now, and acted like pockets of resistance.

That was as much a consequence of the Curse suddenly being lifted and them being unable to deal with the newly freed emotions as the War was lost. And the presence of Karnaans on "sovereign" soil had nearly caused riots and fighting to break out again, despite, or perhaps the result of, the Karnaans now outnumbering the remaining Gallifreyans. Between stopping retaliation and trying to calm the unrest from the effects of the Curse breaking, it was amazing that they had managed to get past the worst of the War's consequences in only just over nine hundred years.

The Prophetess knew that as well as any of them. But she could see the future, and her visions had been unifying, providing hope to a people that had none. And she believed she had new hope for them. "The prophecy is clear. Your wife will be of twenty-first century Earth."

A Human female would therefore be the next Queen of Gallifrey. That left the room silent. Until the Prophetess filled it again.

"Her fire will soothe the Doctor, her convictions will lead us and her wisdom will guide us all in relearning to live with emotions."

No one wanted to speak. Least of all the Doctor.

/=/=/=/

"You what?!"

"I'm sorry, Miss Noble. We have no more need of your time."

Donna Noble refused to let her now former boss have the satisfaction of seeing her beg or react. She knew what this was about. She had refused to sleep with him, and was being replaced with someone younger and prettier. Seemed having standards was a hindrance to making a career.

Well, what could she do but pack? Not that she had much to take with her. "I'll conclude this one project, which I believe you did say you needed done by the end of today. Unless you wish to explain to _your_ boss that you dismissed a secretary who was doing work that he said was exceptional before she could finish?"

The man bristled, but conceded. Up to a point. "You have until the end of the day. Then gather your things and don't bother coming back. The temp agency will receive your final check."

Donna was glad when he left. She could work in peace, even though she could feel eyes on her. She shot the office a narrow glare, which sent many a secretary's eyes scurrying back to their on tasks. Good. No one would notice how much she felt like she needed to wash off slime.


	2. The Request

(BTW, did anyone hear that K-9 made the TV Guide 60 Greatest TV Animals of All Time list? How coll is that? :D)

**Chapter Two: The Request**

**Finished September 4, 2012**

"Oh, go and say goodbye, Doctor. Then let's be off! Goodbye, Sarah Jane." Rose tried to hide her dismay that Mickey was joining them as she went into the TARDIS.

Mickey had the grace to look embarrassed. He clasped her hand, shook it in respect, and looked at her in apology. When he got the nod he was looking for, he entered the Doctor's weird ship.

The Doctor then whistled, causing a little commotion from the Humans inside his ship. The cause was made clear when a brand-new K-9 rolled out.

"Master."

Sarah Jane smiled. "You rebuilt him."

"Affirmative, Mistress. Master rebuilt me. My systems are much improved with new omniflexible hyperlink facilities. He replaced me with a new model." K-9 wagged his tail.

Sarah Jane laughed. The hug was inevitable.

He broke it first, reluctantly, and kept his voice low. "You won't come with us, will you?"

"It's no longer my time. Besides... it would remind me too much of what we lost."

It was no longer reachable, she wasn't saying. But he heard it loud and clear. Sighing, he nodded. And then a thoughtful look crossed his face.

Sarah Jane noted that the Doctor seemed suddenly very nervous. "Your people won't come after me since we've crossed paths again, will they?"

"No, they don't have the ability or the willingness to keep down the 'lesser species'. Not after the Time War. So many are dead, so much was lost, and they want to focus on rebuilding."

"So why aren't you with them? We all know of their existence after Christmas. At least after that message from the... Lord Chancellor, I think he called himself."

"That was them. I'm with them from time to time. I have to be, I'm Lord President again."

"And they're fine with you travelling with companions so young?"

He cringed and led her a little further away from the TARDIS, lowering his voice to a whisper. "Not so much. There's a... prophecy that says I must... remarry."

Sarah hid her hurt. It would not do for a woman her age to react poorly. No matter how much it hurt. Her answer was as quiet as his. "Have they chosen her yet?"

"They're not allowed to. The Prophetess says she'll be a 21st Century Human."

She thought her eyes would explode. "And they're accepting that?!"

"The visions of the Prophetess of Karn, the descendant of the great seers of the Dark Times, have always been held in high respect, even when the Karnaans were exiled from Gallifrey to the planet that bears their name. In the Dark Times challenging the word of those seers got you killed. Her words helped me save my planet and many of my people when it and everyone else should have burned in the War. She had foreseen many of our difficulties. I used to mock prophecies but now I have to take them seriously. Especially from her. I have no choice, and neither does the Council."

Sarah Jane glanced back at the TARDIS, feeling a little concerned. "Is... _she_ going to be her?"

He paled. "No! No, no, no, no, no! She's far too young, and she's done things that make her unsuitable to be Queen of Gallifrey." He shuddered at the thought of her on another power trip.

"Wait. If you're Lord President, then how would your wife be Queen?"

"An old law from the Dark Times, a detail of another part of our traditions that had to be revived so we could survive. Women have a special place in Gallifreyan society, which held even with the ascendancy of the Lord President. The Queen is the true ruler, the spiritual and moral leader. But we've been without emotions for so long that we don't know what kind of leadership we need. She'll have to be wise beyond her years, which might be hard to find. And it's definitely _not_ Rose. You know what kind of a life I lead even without trying."

"What have you done to find her?"

He put his hands in his pockets, bashful. "I've been dealing with Rose, trying to figure out how to punish her without going too far, and I really don't know where to begin with the search for a wife. I've thought about how to search for her, and I realized that I'm rubbish at deliberately finding people. Even searching for the people who have the answers I need, but that's always had a semi-clear path to the truth. This... I don't know what to do. I need help, Sarah. Will you do it?"

She moved her mouth for a long moment before she recovered her voice. "Are you asking me to choose your bride? A woman to replace me, in your heart? Never mind how this could tear what we have left for each other, how will your people accept that?" Tears filled her eyes.

He sank in his shoes, once again cursing his people's fears, and his eyes turned watery. "You know I'm rubbish where Human women are concerned. You know about my people, and you've seen all sorts of Humans. I bet you know a few things about what makes a marriage work, much more than I do. I will have them promise to abide by your decision, because I trust you to find someone who I can actually live with. I don't know if there will be love in this marriage, which is why I need someone whose judgment I trust to choose for me."

"You're not accounting for love?"

"It'll either happen right away or it won't. Quite like my previous marriages, only the emotions other than disdain and tolerance have a chance to be active. In any case, I need help. I'm not making any progress on my own."

She took a deep breath. This was going to hurt her, but he was right. He was rubbish, and liable to make a bad choice if left to his own devices. For his sake, let alone Gallifrey's, she had to do it. "Are there any Time Lords who would willingly answer my questions about the role of the Queen? I'll need to know what skills and knowledge she should have."

He smiled for the first time while thinking about his duty. "I know the perfect one for this."

/=/=/=/

Sarah Jane had to wait for the Doctor to get away from Rose for a moment, and then he brought her in the TARDIS to Gallifrey. But he told her to stay inside while he fetched the person.

It only took a few moments for the Doctor to return with a lady who looked older than him. "This is Heradvoratrelundar of Blue Loom, Keeper of the Scrolls and Matriarch of the Lungbarrow Clan. She's also my mother."

Only the knowledge of regeneration kept Sarah Jane from being surprised. The woman looked nothing like any of the Doctor's incarnations that she knew of. Especially not his first five, or this tenth one.

"You may address me as Hera," his mother said.

The Doctor spoke quickly to prevent Sarah Jane from asking the questions that he suspected were on the tip of her tongue. This was not the time. "Mother, may I present to you the woman who will help me find my wife. Sarah Jane Smith."

Hera raised her eyebrows. "Wasn't she the one the High Council forced you to abandon?"

He tensed. "Yes, Mother. And I would have married her otherwise. Sadly it's too late for us now."

"I doubt the Prophetess would say she was the one in any case," she added, clearly saddened at the thought. "Theta, please leave us a moment."

The Doctor hesitated.

His mother looked like she wanted to roll her eyes, but didn't actually carry it out. "Theta, I won't hurt her. I am not the others. You know that."

Sharing a long look with Sarah Jane, he left the TARDIS, closing the doors behind him.

Hera looked long and hard at Sarah Jane, assessing her. Long enough that Sarah Jane felt tempted to speak, but she was determined to wait to be spoken to. Unless it seemed Hera was similarly determined.

Luckily, Hera spoke first. "So you are the Human that the High Council was alarmed enough over to send a guard to shoot my son with a telepathic dart. You must be something extraordinary to command Theta's respect and affections – especially when they should not have been able to be engaged."

The praise was interesting to hear.

"You use the name he hates to be called publicly in front of me?"

Hera laughed through closed lips, though there was no humor in her expression. "If you knew the name, then you will know why your closeness to my son concerned our people enough to force you both apart. It was not meant in malice, not on my or his father's parts, only as self-preservation. Which I see may not have been so wise."

Sarah Jane nodded. "Does it surprise you that he has asked me to choose his wife?"

"No. We do not know how to handle the deeper emotions. Pride and disdain we had in abundance during the Curse. But love? Attachment? Kindness? These are foreign concepts to so many of us. They emerged in a few of us, my son included, but none of us know how to handle them. Which I suppose explains my son's latest choice in a companion."

"I assume you mean Rose Tyler, because Mickey Smith is a smart young man, and very sensible. I felt it was high time there was a Smith in the TARDIS again. Well, in the Doctor's TARDIS, that is."

Hera smiled. "You are loyal to him. That bodes well, because I doubt he could choose wisely or prudently on his own. If we do not understand our own emotions in the slightest, how could one male Time Lord know how to handle selecting a wife among Human women?"

Sarah Jane couldn't stop a light laugh. "Ah, we get to why I asked to come here. I need to know what you think the planet needs in his wife, and most of all what he needs her to be. Because clearly he doesn't know. And I have to figure out how I'm going to find her. There are probably somewhere around a billion Human women alive, and too many of them of reproductive age."

"That is a problem. The Prophetess said he must be married within the year."

Sarah Jane blanched. "How am I supposed to find her in a sea of possibilities?"

Hera became thoughtful. "Perhaps a visit to the Prophetess is in order."

"Is it safe for me to step outside?"

"The Council members who ordered my son's enforced return died in the War. You are also under my protection as the guide to my line's succession. Once Theta informs the Council that he has entrusted you with the decision they will have to honour that. I believe the Prophetess will concur."

The words didn't leave Sarah Jane very comforted.

/=/=/=/

She was even less so when she met the Prophetess, especially since members of the Council insisted on witnessing the meeting to see whether their great seer would approve of the Doctor's delegation. And there were the looks of recognition when she stepped out. Some of the Council remembered the decision to force her and the Doctor apart and now questioned its wisdom..

At first the sight of the seemingly elderly woman was utterly non-threatening. She was tall and thin, whizzened and well wrinkled, had long wiry grey hair almost to her knees, and watered-down grey eyes, and therefore had much in common with Humanity's idea of witches. Her eyes themselves looked beyond a person's face. They seemed to bore right into Sarah Jane's mind. She wore the ceremonial banyan, as did all of the other Gallifreyans assembled, but hers were grey, like silver and yet dulled like gun metal and which sparkled like starlight. The shifting effect was almost as hypnotic as her piercing gaze. In short, she looked the part.

Hera had Sarah Jane sit beside her, across from the Prophetess. "Prophetess, may I introduce Sarah Jane Smith. She is a former companion of my son, and he has asked her to help him find his wife. She comes to seek your guidance."

The Prophetess looked at Sarah Jane evenly, assessing her as if she could look into her soul. "You once might have been his wife. He must trust you greatly still to ask this of you. Do you not find it hard to accept?"

"Yes." Sarah Jane cleared her throat. "But I know our chance is lost forever. This is the one thing I can do for him, find him a wife who will be good for him... and Gallifrey. Do you have any requests about how I find her?"

"That I cannot see. It is up to your judgment. But know this: she will be a mature adult by Gallifreyan standards, she has an eye for the details, she grew up in the influence of your great city, she has not been able to make the most of her life, she is an only child of an only child of an only child, raised by a man who will soon be no more and a woman indifferent, blown on the winds of indecision in profession and men and her own worth, born of fire that killed her mother's heart, wise beyond her year and stronger than she knows, and she would willingly forfeit love for the chance to make a difference."

One of the Prophetess' assistants stepped forward and handed her a box, which she accepted without looking at the woman. "Take this box. Inside are instructions on what it is and what to do with it. Do not let it out of your possession until you find the Queen. Go forth with the knowledge I have given you, and find her!"

/=/=/=/

Sarah Jane walked into her private room in her house. Not her bedroom, but one even more private than that. "Mr. Smith, what do you make of these requirements?" She showed him the notes she had taken of the discussion with the Prophetess. "I know this is unusual, but I need help figuring out how to find a wife for the Doctor. I don't see how these words will help me."

"Actually, Sarah Jane, there is a great deal of information about this prophesied wife within these words."

"Explain, please."

"Translating the difference between Gallifreyan and Human years, she will be no younger than 25 years old."

Sarah Jane exhaled in relief. "I know, he said so, and that _definitively_ eliminates Rose Tyler."

"She may have studied or worked in fields that require organization and attentiveness."

"That could mean anything from a secretary to a physician or a civil servant."

"She grew up in or around London, and very likely still lives in the area. She is not likely to be in one of the higher-ranking careers on the Human social ladder, so a secretary is rather likely. Possibly underpaid. She is an only child with one parent – presumably the mother – who is very demanding of her, who holds high expectations and is disappointed that she has not reached her potential. She may despair of marrying and becoming a mother, which is forcing her to reconsider her life or to settle with what she can find. One of her parents is also an only child, and so is one of their parents. She had siblings who were killed in a fire, perhaps at the time she was born."

The last bit made Sarah Jane close her eyes briefly. "The poor woman, going through that much and not knowing she has this coming her way. So, I should look for a woman between 25 and... how old should the cut-off be? We need someone able to have more than one child. Gallifrey _needs_ new children. Now, how should I find her?"

"I have an idea, but it will disrupt your life and the lives of many."

"Is there another option?"

"I do not see a more efficient one."

She groaned.

/=/=/=/

Donna closed her eyes, trying to not react to the rant she was hearing on the phone. Her mother had winked it out of her that she'd been let go from another job and was once again waiting on the temp agency. The words were all-too familiar, and amounted to an admonishment about why can't you find a solid job and a man.

Only when she could do so without being rude, something her gran taught her she could not be with any regularity, did she hang up. She promptly went on the job hunt, not willing to wait for the agency to do the work for her. She went to the computer and searched the internet, thinking thank god she'd had enough money to pay the phone bill that month otherwise she'd have to really slum it and visit the Job Centre.

She made notes in the secretary listings, made notes about some diver requests for a salvage operation, and then checked the miscellaneous section.

There she found something very odd:

'A notice from the Gallifreyan High Council: Our numbers have been dwindling, and it has became necessary for our people to finally intermarry with other species. Our Lord President is in need of a wife, a Queen.'

Donna's eyes went wide. Her first reaction was shock. She read it again and looked around her to see if anyone else had noticed it – despite being alone. Was this a sick joke? She looked back to see if it was still there, and read it a third time to make sure she wasn't making it up. She read on.

'Respond to the link below to put yourself in the running if you fit the following requirements:

Were born or raised in the greater London area

Unmarried and unattached in any way

At least 25 years of age

Capable of having children

Capable of organization

Unafraid to tell people when they're wrong

Seeking to be part of something greater than yourself

Possible candidates will be called for interviews. Only those who complete the application will receive directions.'

"This is bonkers!" cried Donna. "Every social climber and thrill-seeker will sign up for this. If it's real. It's talking like it's aliens, or something. Oh my god, Gallifrey? That's the alien name bandied about after Christmas, and a few times since! I hope they have a way of filtering the idiots and bints out. You'd need a huge maturity level to be able to handle being the wife of someone called the Lord President. Whatever that means." She paused. "Lord President," she mused. "Sounds like a right stuffed shirt."

Then she paused and looked around at her flat. All she had were a fer meager possessions, mostly family photos. She couldn't even have a dog because she had no special need that required one. Her life was empty. She had been wondering whether she should latch on to the next man of any means to support a family who paid her the slightest attention other than with lust.

Taking a deep breath, she clicked on the application link.


	3. Eliminating the Two Rs

Important Author's Note: Rose and/or River fans, please turn back NOW. Let's just say two Houses of Gallifrey have beefs with them, and Gallifreyans can be ruthless in their retribution...

**Chapter Three: Eliminating the Two Rs**

Sarah Jane plopped the papers in her hands down, and dropped her head into her hands. She slumped against her temporary desk in evident exhaustion.

"Rough day?"

The sound of an American accent in the middle of London's UNIT headquarters should have been unusual, but it wasn't. It'd been a presence over the past week, and utterly vital to her sanity in its practicality. Not to mention the irreverence that made him seem like the American he sounded like. The flirting wasn't bad, either. Made her almost feel young again. She looked up, dropping her hands to the desk. "Why did I decide to listen to Mr. Smith?"

Jack Harkness sat down across from her, smiling kindly. Flirting was not what she needed at the moment. Just a friendly voice of reason. "Because he said it was the most efficient idea."

His presence had at first caused a problem. UNIT, the organization the Doctor had been helping when Sarah Jane first met him, did not get along with Torchwood, the one Jack had joined after ending up on Earth after being left behind at the Game Station. But Jack's loyalty to the Doctor had resulted in him needing a little help to take over the remaining Torchwood branches, as he only had control over Cardiff at Christmas. All for the Doctor's safety on Earth.

He and UNIT had actually been discussing the aftermath of the success in overthrowing the leadership of the London branch, which needed doing as it was the most anti-Doctor branch to begin with and the one who nearly fired on the Sycorax ship, when Sarah Jane came in with her odd request. She needed office space to conduct interviews, and it couldn't be at her house. She needed somewhere that could conduct the medical tests she was sure were needed. And she would need computers and additional help sifting through the applicants.

She'd had no idea how much help she needed. Including drafting the actual ad.

Jack had volunteered part of his Torchwood, since they had possession of some Time Lord technology that would be ideal for the medical scanning, and he even loaned Dr. Owen Harper from his branch. UNIT had bristled, but Jack agreed that UNIT was responsible for the additional personnel and security. Even the final advertisement was drafted by UNIT.

"What if the kind of woman I'm looking for wouldn't respond to that message?"

"Maybe it's less the message itself and more the people it draws to UNIT that's the point."

"And that's bad enough. We've had well over a million submissions already. We deliberately omitted some of the requirements, like the police do when they release information to the public to make sure they can verify any sources that come forward. We're having to eliminate ones who don't fit those, and the ones who applied despite not fitting the _listed_ requirements. Even worse, the press got wind of it. The poor UNIT operators are working around the clock now, and must be cursing my name. And yet no one's figured out the directions yet, which is a mixed blessing. I used to think that the Christmas mess was good for convincing the world that aliens existed, especially since the Time Lords ended up sending the Sycorax away. Now..."

Jack shrugged. "I'll tell you one group who's happy about this: the Royal Family. Apparently Princes William and Harry are feeling a little relieved not to have the press so interested in them right now. Which means they can relax and go about their lives."

She wanly smiled. "Good to know that it's benefiting someone. I should be out exploring unusual things happening, not stuck wading through office work to choose a wife for the man _I _should have married."

His face fell. "He _owes_ you for this, doesn't he?"

"I don't know what I'm going to demand of him. You don't do that to the Doctor. And yet I need to be compensated for doing this."

"Yeah, well, he still owes me for leaving me behind. And for-"

The door opened, and Ross, one of the UNIT soldiers assigned to her, came in rather flustered. "I beg your pardon, ma'am, but there's a woman who just walked in and claimed to already be the Doctor's wife."

Jack's head whipped around. "Can't be. He'd _know_ if his wife survived the War. Never mind that he couldn't marry the woman we're supposed to find. But his last wife died during the War. He's positive saw her body."

Ross tried to maintain a soldier's appearance, but his face was in shock. "Well, she's arguing with Colonel Mace and the Brigadier."

Jack's eyes widened appreciatively. "She's got guts."

Sarah Jane groaned. "Jack, please take care of that. Take her to Gallifrey's High Council if she's unreasonable. I promised to stay here until I find success." She didn't add that she would likely watch on the security camera, just for the break. She suspected that Jack had guessed that anyway, given her record on snooping. But dealing with someone who made claims as serious as this one was too much for her right now.

He nodded and walked out, bold as brass. Surprise was the best defense. Ross followed, waving a few additional soldiers to accompany them.

He emerged in the waiting area to find a woman with curly blond hair and looking well above the upper age range they had – although Jack knew that was not necessarily certain. She was locked in a clash of words with two UNIT officials, including Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart. Her black clothes made Jack think of a burglar. But her scent made his nose flinch. Decaying time, with a particular tinge. He didn't know her, but he knew what she was.

Colonel Mace, already unhappy about being forced to monitor the building, was nearly apoplectic. "I don't know who you think you are, but we have specific instructions and you do not fit them at all."

The door opened, letting in a woman with bright ginger hair who entered calmly even as she hesitated upon overhearing the Colonel's words. But a young blonde blur pushed her way past her – a blur Jack's nose didn't want to meet again. Also decaying time, but it also made his insides cringe from memory. Didn't matter that he hadn't been in the same room with her when she burned him. He sensed the smell anyway.

The curly older blonde narrowed her eyes. "Oh for heaven's sake, this is unnecessary. I _am_ the Doctor's wife."

"You what?!" Rose shouted, getting into her face. "You can't be. He would've said. And you're too old for him! And what's this whole 'searching for a wife' thing my mum found out about on the news last night?! It's unnecessary!"

"Very few beings would be too old for an alien who _claims_ to be 900 years old," the woman retorted, looking at Rose like she was gum on the bottom of her shoe.

Rose didn't take the bait. "Well, never mind that! _I_ was here first! _I_ saved the Doctor's life more than once, and if anyone's going to be his wife it's _me_!"

The older blonde laughed. "You?! You, who killed one of his regenerations? Who brought Reapers onto Earth? Who destroyed where he would've tried to save? You have no basis to be a soldier, let alone wife to the most important man in the universe."

Jack's eyes widened. This woman knew who Rose was and what she did? That put her from the future, which added a dangerous element to the situation. And potentially fatal to the Doctor and Gallifrey, as well.

"Oi!" the ginger sharply interrupted. "Ladies, in case you haven't noticed this is a centre dedicated to protecting Earth. Would you please take your disagreement outside, without attracting attention? And really, I don't know what it says about the two of you, fighting over the same man when one of you looks young enough to be the other's daughter."

Jack nearly smiled. Three way bitch fight and he didn't have popcorn.

Rose snapped, not letting her continue. "Keep out of this, ginger cow!"

"Child!" exclaimed the Brigadier. "You have no place in this at all."

"What do you know, you old-"

"Enough!" roared Jack. He waved two burly soldiers to follow him until he stopped right in front of Rose. "You keep your mouth shut, Rose. This has nothing to do with you at all. And you just insulted an old friend of the Doctor's, someone close enough to be called brother!"

She gaped at him. No one ever told her to shut up. And the Doctor knew yet another person from before he met her?!

Ignoring the surprise on the Colonel's face and the lack thereof on the Brigadier's, Jack turned to face the other combatants, and decided to handle the blonde since the ginger seemed to be the only reasonable one. Bracing himself to touch her, he flashed his most charming smile. "And you are?"

The woman smiled widely and flirtatiously as she held out her hand in response to his. "Dr. River Song, archaeologist."

Her manners were enough to make his smile drop. "Now why would the Doctor be married to someone whose profession he openly laughs and points at?"

River didn't lose the smile. "Oh, you wish you knew."

"I don't think I need to. I don't trust you because of how you smell, that you can flirt so easily gives lie to the idea that you're his wife, and I think I can see proof that you can't be trusted." He ripped something off her left wrist, using his grip on her right hand to keep her from reaching for it even as she tried to get it back. His eyes turned cold. "Ooh, I recognize this Vortex Manipulator. You stole it off a Time Agent's body!"

"He was already dead when I took it."

"He had to be for you to steal it," he growled. "Now I really don't trust you. These claims need to be settled by the Gallifreyan High Council."

The soldiers each grabbed one of the blondes from behind, making them both shout in protest. The soldiers managed to each grab Jack's left wrist, and he pressed a button on it. The five winked out of existence as far as the room was concerned.

Donna gasped. "Where'd they go? Did he say they were going to the 'Gallifreyan High Council'?"

The Brigadier took a deep breath, grateful the event was over. "I do not know what they will do, but I doubt either of those... women... will like it." He turned to her more fully. "Now, then, who might you be?"

/=/=/=/

Jack and the others winked into existence in the High Council Room, startling them all. Only Jack and River seemed hardly affected by the method of traveling.

Andred, in charge at that moment, stood. "What is the meaning of this?! One of the males smells of cloning and a wrongful fixed point, the two females of decaying time!"

"Decaying time?!" Rose screamed.

River, who had shaken off her guard, stopped still. "That is not my fault!" she shouted at the same moment.

"Silence, Neverweres!"

At his words, the Gallifreyan guards swarmed them, two each grabbing Rose and River and a third each covering their mouths with gloved hands, shoving the UNIT soldiers aside – with considerably more respect than the blondes received. The soldiers' relief was evident, and they clearly thanked god for Jack's presence.

Jack held up his hands. "Forgive me for intruding, but I must address the High Council as a former companion of the Doctor and someone wronged by one of these females. They have been hindering the efforts of Sarah Jane Smith and her assistants in finding the Doctor his prophesied wife."

Andred looked on him with widening eyes. "I do not know who you are, but I can sense kinship in your timeline. Name yourself."

Standing straighter as he began to sense it too, Jack took a deep breath before he lowered his hands and admitted things he had not spoken aloud in years. "I go by the name Jack Harkness, a Captain in command of one of the Torchwood posts in the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, on Earth, but my real name is Jaxon Harken Nexus Tempus of Boe-Shane."

Andred slowly walked over as the Council began to speak energetically amongst themselves. "You are one of my son Sole's descendants." Named after Leela's father. He had been sent away to help found Boe-Shane as the War raged.

"Grandfather," Jack added quietly with a bow in respect.

Andred touched his shoulder. "Child. What happened to the colony? We have no records or traces after the Time War began."

"Our ship was damaged, and many lives were lost. Cloning and other artificial means were our only way to remain reproductively viable. We started the Time Agency in order to find any survivors from the War. Then we were attacked during the last part of the War, happening in the 51st century by Human reckoning. There are only about twenty of us left. It cost me my family at the time."

More murmuring from the Council as Andred nodded solemnly. "Do you know where they all are?"

"No. But I do have a half-Human daughter on Earth. And she has a son by a Human man."

More murmuring came from the Council. That news meant they had hope. As much as they detested cloning, the Boe-Kind were fertile. There might be a key to beating the Curse for good.

"Then we must locate the missing, for they all are to be considered descendants of Gallifrey." Andred raised his voice to a command. "Let it be known that Jaxon Harken Nexus Tempus of Boe-Shane and his descendants are of the House of Red Loom."

One female member spoke: Carismoranadurindar, the sole Shobogan on the High Council due to her status as Keeper of The Worshipful and Ancient Law of Rasslion. "You would let someone who is somehow a fixed point – one that cannot naturally exist – be part of one of the remaining Houses?" Her voice was not accusing, but it was a reminder of the Time Lord vows to protect Time and Space.

Jack protested, even though he could tell she meant no insult, "That was not something _I_ did. It was done _to_ me. This younger girl, Rose Tyler of Earth, England's East London area, broke into a TARDIS and briefly carried the Vortex energy within her. I had died trying to stop a Dalek invasion, and she did more than bring me back to life. She left me unable to die."

Heradvoratrelundar of Lungbarrow stood. "_This_ is the girl who cost my son, the Doctor, a life because the Time Demon otherwise known as the Bad Wolf had to be stopped?"

Rose tried to scream, "I am not a Time Demon! I saved him! And who are you?!" But with her mouth covered, it was barely coherent.

"Silence!" the Doctor's father roared as he stood. "Neither of you have any right to speak, for you both smell of the most vile things to any Time Lord, especially any who survived the Last Great Time War!"

"This was not my fault!" River protested, also muffled.

Jack glared at her. "And you shut up! I haven't even named the greatest crime of yours that I know of." He turned to the Council and showed them his left wrist. "This is a Vortex Manipulator, enabling travel through time and space. The Boe-Kind created them when we founded the Time Agency. Each Time Agent has a specific one made for them." He then showed the other. "This one belonged to John Hart, an old friend. He vanished without a trace before Boe-Shane was attacked. No one knew anything... until I saw it on River Song's wrist."

The Council nearly erupted in anger.

Andred glared at River. "Desecration of a corpse. One of the worst crimes we know. There is no defence against this! You stole from one of my descendants!"

River tried to shake her head, but the guards didn't let her move.

"The twisted paths of Time work in mysterious ways."

The Prophetess. The Council stood as one and all faced her as she entered. The guards stood a little straighter. Jack and the UNIT soldiers did not know who she was, only that she commanded respect from the Gallifreyans. Her eyes were fixed on the two females, even as she seemed to see past them.

"They have each persuaded themselves they are special because they know the Doctor," she spoke. "Many have known him, and some have paid with their lives for knowing him. Nothing makes either of them special. These two have each cost countless lives because they did not think about the consequences, because they prevented the Doctor from thinking of the implications."

Both Rose and River went still.

"The woman, a Neverwere through circumstances she could not have prevented, nonetheless answered the call of destruction and became a criminal. She thinks she is his wife, but the knowledge is a lie to keep the timelines in place."

River blanched, the truth starting to sink in.

"John Hart was trying to stop her from taking a valuable artifact, and she killed him, taking his Manipulator. And he is not the only victim of her ruthlessness."

The guards tightened their hold on River, making her cry.

"The girl stole the Vortex creature at the heart of the Doctor's TARDIS, used it to commit unlawful genocide, turning her into a Neverwere, and prevented the Doctor from sending for help. She denies to herself that he is anything other than a Human with a box for a spaceship. She would horde him for herself, to the detriment of all of Creation. The High Council must punish them both!"

Rose cried out, struggling anew against her captors. Not that she did anything other than injure herself.

Jack held up his hands. "Wait a moment, please. It seems to me that the person who should decide the punishments is not here. The Doctor, as the primary party wronged by both females, _should_ be the final arbiter. Besides, is he not the Lord President and must sign off on punishments?"

The Council turned to face each other, silent to Human ears. But Jack could sense telepathic communication and kept his own blocked out of respect.

Andred turned to the Doctor's parents. "Heradvoratrelundar, Zeusinadtorabi?"

They grimaced, but nodded and closed their eyes. "We are summoning him and will inform him of our resolution."

Moments later, the sound of ancient engines reached their ears and the air was kicked up by the TARDIS Jack, Rose, and River each knew appearing. Hera and Zeus turned and quickly stood before the doors.

The doors opened, and the Doctor emerged, stopping in the door-frame as soon as he saw his parents. There was a long moment of silence between them. Silence as far as the Human ear could hear. Jack had a sense that Hera in particular was informing her son of what had just happened. Again, he carefully held his manners in check and did not listen in.

At length, the Doctor exhaled heavily and stepped fully out of the TARDIS, hands in the pockets of his overcoat. Mickey Smith followed him slowly, eyes wide as he took in his surroundings.

Strolling toward the two females, the Doctor stopped before them. He looked first at River. "I do not know who you are, which means you are from my future. You have been saying things that I have no business knowing. If you knew me, you'd know that the number one rule of time travel is no spoilers from someone's personal future. The only person who can get away with it is a seer, which you are decidedly not. I sense you're dangerous, and I could never marry someone like you. Not even if my people lost their senses and tried to force me."

River sank in her shoes.

"As for you, Rose Tyler, the only reason I didn't dump you the instant I'd restored the energy to the TARDIS was because I sensed our timelines could not _yet_ part ways. We were always destined to go on different paths in the end. But now? You've gone so far beyond the pale that I can't justify it anymore. Time will have to be rewritten around the fixed points you were meant to inhabit." He raised his voice as Andred had. "As Lord President, I put my consent to the punishment proposed for River Song."

Andred nodded. "So be it."

The guard covering her mouth stepped away as the other two dragged River to a machine with places to hold hands and head still.

"Wait, what are you doing? Please stop!" she cried.

But they were too quick for her to get anything else out. She was shoved into place, clamped down, and then one guard turned on the machine. It roared to life and a green glow shone into River's eyes. She screamed as golden wisps came out of her eyes and mouth, flowing into the machine. It lasted for over a minute, and then the last of the golden part disappeared and the machine turned itself off. River sagged in place, crying.

Jack's eyes were wide with horror. "She was able to regenerate!"

The Doctor nodded. "The particular event that created her gave her part of the abilities of a Time Lord. Part of her punishment is to be reduced to more like a regular human. The energy can be stored and perhaps cleansed for Time Lord medicine."

Clamps were placed on River's wrists and ankles as she was pulled to her feet. No chains, but the image was evoked.

"She is now a prisoner of Gallifrey," the Doctor explained to Jack, the UNIT soldiers, and Mickey.

Mickey had to speak. "What about Rose? That energy didn't give her that ability, did it?"

"No, and I thank the Eternals for that. But she must be prevented from using her talents for manipulation. I consent to the mildest punishment as it has a certain poetic justice."

Andred spoke again. "The High Council recognises the right of Heradvoratrelundar of Lungbarrow to administer the punishment. Zeusinadtorabi?"

Zeus reached into a nearby cupboard and handed his wife a device that looked like a microphone. She walked to Rose Tyler, who was struggling anew, and waved the one guard's hand away from Rose's mouth.

"Doctor!"

It was the only thing Rose got out before Hera grabbed her head to hold it still and shoved the microphone doppleganger into her mouth. She activated it, letting out a sonic sound and a red glow coming from Rose's mouth.

Rose screamed in agony.

Mickey and Jack cringed, and covered their eyes. Even the Doctor looked away, closing his eyes.

Soon Rose's screams faded to nothing, drawing Jack and Mickey to look again, and then the microphone was removed and deactivated. Hera watched dispassionately as Rose clearly tried to demand, "What did you do to me?!" But no sound came out. Rose tried screaming, still nothing.

"My mother rendered you mute, Rose."

She stared back and forth between the two in shock, unable to believe either part of the Doctor's words.

The Doctor looked back at her and shook his head sadly. "I tried to help you grow up, saw you as a child to possibly adopt. I saw potential in you to be something amazing. Instead you abused every lesson I tried to teach you, misunderstood my instructions, and caused wanton destruction just so you could be with someone you deliberately forgot was an alien. I'm sorry, but you had to be stopped. You and River are now prisoners of the High Council, to be sent to Shada, the prison of Gallifrey, and will never be freed unless they bid it. No amount of good behaviour will get you out of this punishment. Now get out of my sight. I may instruct that you both be present at my wedding, as an additional punishment."

The clamps were similarly placed on Rose. But before she and River were led away Andred spoke. "I seek recompense for my family's loss. I ask leave to have both females as a servant in my House to pay their respective debts to my clan for the rest of their natural lives."

The Doctor thought a moment before nodding. "Agreed."

With that, the punished were led away.

Mickey rubbed his forehead. "What do I tell Jackie?"

The Doctor paled. "I'll deal with that. I owe her that much." He looked to the Council. "Jackie Tyler will be permitted to see her daughter on a regular basis, which will be announced later."

Jack cleared his throat. "My friends and I need to return. Grandfather, will I be permitted to see you again?"

"You may come to Gallifrey whenever you wish. Do leave a message telling us first. And bring your daughter and grandson."

Smiling at the eagerness, Jack nodded. He waved to the UNIT soldiers, who knew to grasp his wrist again.

/=/=/=/

Donna held herself up high. "Donna Noble. I'm a secretary in need of employment. I'd apply for the Queen job, but given what I've seen of this place so far, I think I'd have my work cut out just being a recption-"

Jack and the two guards blinked back into existence. She jumped when they popped to.

"-ist... What the hell?! And what happened to the blondes?"

Jack let the soldiers have a moment to recover. "Vortex Manipulator. Takes you through time and space. Not as great as a TARDIS, like the Doctor has, but it does the job." He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry you had to witness that. Rose Tyler and River Song had to be turned over to Gallifrey for crimes committed against time and the Doctor." He managed a smile and offered his hand. "And what brought you here?"

Donna looked between the three men before her, and assessed that the Colonel and the Brigadier were the ones to speak directly to. Although she accepted the handshake. "Donna Noble. As I said, I'm a secretary in need of work, and I brought my CV in the hope that I can find someone who can direct me to fill out an application."

"How did you find this place, Miss Noble?" asked Colonel Mace.

"Ah, that would be the press' fault," the Brigadier. "The fuss over the ad placed seeking ladies to apply to be a Time Lord's wife has put UNIT on the map whether it's a good thing or not. I'll confess that I filled it out myself, but I'm realistic. This lady is more likely to get a job than get that part."

Donna instantly saw fit to correct him on that, even if he was some old friend of someone important, or something. "No, actually I came as a response to the ad itself. The link gave me the address and here I am. And I didn't follow the map, because it leads straight into the River Thames at the end of the footpath at Canary Wharf Pier. Only an idiot would follow the map. I don't read newspapers and I can't stand the meddling Press. So I suppose I might as well ask, do you need a new Queen or not? 'Coz I'm sure the temping agency had a dozen other applications I can fill out and fail to get."

Jack was instantly impressed. Feisty and managed to correct a man while respecting his age and office. That was no small feat. Never mind that she had figured out the instructions on how to get there were wrong. That had been the Brigadier's idea as a further test of the intelligence of the applicants. Sarah Jane, Jack, and UNIT – even the Brig – had started to wonder that day if that was a mistake.

"Ask her what reference number she was assigned," hissed Sarah Jane's voice in Jack's ear, startling him.

He'd forgotten they were wearing earpieces, and that she might have moved to witness what was happening in the hall, via one of the monitoring cameras. Blinking, he immediately did.

Frowning, Donna checked her papers. "0746852."

In the hall nearby, Sarah Jane was on a computer, checking the information attached to that number. "Tell her to wait a moment."

That sounded urgent. And then there was the fact that Jack had felt his flirting instincts shut down when he looked at Donna. He could only think of two reasons: either she was already taken and wasn't telling them, or... his time senses were saying that she was meant for someone else. "Please wait a moment, Donna Noble," Jack asked professionally. "We're collecting what you wrote about yourself as a cross-reference."

"Well, I would've entered my CV there, but you don't have a spot for it," Donna noted.

"Why?"

"Because it sounds more like a job than just being married off to some lonely alien, a politician by the title and of the ones I've met I'm expecting more of the same with this one."

"Which means?" Jack asked guardedly.

"Stuffed shirt, big on himself, needs his ego burst every now and then, and probably a woman to pick up his socks every week, iron his shirts, tell him where he needs to be, get him there and rub his shoulders and call him pretty boy when he's done," she listed airily.

Everyone's eyes were wide. Especially Jack and the Brigadier. They exchanged a look.

The Brigadier decided to speak. "I believe this Doctor would be offended if you called him that."

"Oi. I'll call him whatever he acts like."

Jack laughed. Oh, this one was special! Too bad he couldn't flirt with her, he liked her!

Suddenly, Sarah Jane ran into the front area. "Excuse me." She held out her hand. "I'm Sarah Jane Smith. I'm in charge of finding the Doctor a wife. He's the alien in question in the advertisement."

Donna frowned even as she accepted the handshake. "The same one those two were about to fight over?"

Sarah Jane winced. "Well, that wasn't really his fault. It's exactly the sort of thing he could have avoided if he'd had the kind of wife I'm hoping to find for him. Do you have time for an interview right now about the 'job', as you called it?"

Donna's eyes widened, but she nodded and followed the kindly older woman. She had a gentle voice, but the no nonsense character she had come to respect. No one had ever given her an interview on the spot. That raised the stakes and the intrigue. She still didn't believe in aliens, but the teleport and the odd-accented American were beginning to work on that bit. As for Sarah Jane Smith... she wondered why she wasn't up for the 'job'.


	4. Becoming Mrs Smith

Sorry for the delay. Was at an old friend's wedding, out of state. Connectivity was... spotty at best. Thank you for the reviews. Now to see how Donna handles the interview. :)

/=/=/=/=/

**CHAPTER FOUR: Becoming Mrs. Smith**

**Finished September 5, 2013**

Donna sat in the spartan office. Only a computer and a jumble of papers graced the desk, her application out on its own in the middle. Nothing on the walls, suggesting that this office space had either been recently acquired by UNIT, whatever that stood for, or Sarah Jane only had this on a temporary basis. Possibly only until she completed her task.

Well, she was not going to be intimidated. She was a Noble and a Mott. She imagined her business suit was like armor, and braced herself to be strong.

Sarah Jane smiled as she sat down. "I have to give you credit. You're the only one who's tried to give us her CV and the only one who treated it like a job interview." She wasn't going to admit that no one else had found them yet, but she was the first to treat it seriously.

"So you're not denying that it is a job? The wife of the Lord President, this Queen, has duties?"

"More than that. She, according to the laws of the planet, would be the Queen of Gallifrey, its ruler."

"What?!"

"Yeah, you would _literally_ be the ruler. Your husband would be more like the Prime Minister, which I admit is a role that I still have trouble seeing the Doctor hold. But he had good reason more than once to seize the Lord Presidency, which proved fortunate for the planet. What do you know about the Time Lords and Gallifrey?"

"Hold on a minute... you're saying there really are aliens? That Christmas really was ruined by an invasion of Skeletors and there's a bloke who really does fly about in a little blue box?"

"Yes. To all of the above," Sarah Jane said calmly.

Donna thought for a moment. "I know... My god, this is insane. Give me minute, coz I thought my mates were drunk or someone had spiked their drinks. These Time Lords, they were the ones who forced that rock in the sky to leave very suddenly. I believe they've blocked a few other invasion attempts since, though people think I'm mad. A lot of people are still dismissing it as a malfunction of the WiFi, or some huge advertising gimmick that got a bit out of hand. Besides that, it sounds a bit kinky having several people inside what amounts to a wardrobe, all at once. Either that or a game of Sardines."

Sarah Jane made no comment. "Did you actually see the rock?"

Donna cringed. "I didn't. Had a hangover. Missed the big event, again." 

"'Again'? What do you mean?"

Donna took a deep breath. "I've had this bad luck of missing all these... alien events that've happened recently. I was stuck in a project when the story about a ship hitting the Houses of Parliament happened. Was let go from that job after things calmed down, even after giving better results than they hoped for. I was out of town for the mannequins coming to life. I didn't believe in any of it until the messages about Gallifrey aired on the 9 O'clock news last night. My granddad knows all about stars and planets and he'd never heard of it until now. We both looked it up in NASA's catalog. No mention of it. Although the ad didn't ask for anything other than a phone number aside from some personal details, so I thought what did I have to lose." She frowned. "So, what's all that got to do with the job and why are you interviewing me?"

Sarah Jane folded her hands together on her crossed knees, sensing this required a delicate touch. "I once travelled with the Doctor. He was not used to being challenged by those he called his assistants. I did it a few times, and I suppose that earned more of his respect in the end. So I'm giving you points for being professional, dressing dignified, and for being more mature. And for being ginger."

"What? You have to be joking!"

"I'm not. He always wanted to be ginger, and has shown himself fond of gingers. But I digress. I had a clear set of conditions I had to meet, and I have hopes that you might meet the remaining ones. Will you let us test your blood and scan you to see if you would be compatible with the Doctor?"

"Why aren't you his wife, then?" Donna countered.

Sarah Jane gave her a sad smile. "I'm too old. And the High Council disapproved of me as the Doctor's choice when I was his companion. So now I am to choose a better one," she explained.

Donna hesitated, but finally answered the question with one of her own. She was still keeping the option open that this was all some bad joke, but she had nothing to lose. "Would you explain to me what I'd be getting myself into if you decide I'm suitable? The ad clearly didn't say, and it never mentioned blood tests."

"Of course. If anything, that shows the kind of maturity I'm looking for. Gallifrey experienced almost a billion years of being effectively sterile. There were no natural births until one was attained over nine hundred years ago, and it helped spark a chain of events that led to a war that spread across time and space. It wasn't the first, but it came to be known as the Last Great Time War. Because there hasn't been one like it since, apparently. Gallifrey itself should have been consumed by the war and the efforts of the Doctor to contain it, but a string of events came together to permit the planet to escape. But Gallifrey, already laid mostly to waste by an earlier Time War, was nearly destroyed. Most of the population that was left were killed in the War."

"Oh my god! How many of them survived the War? How many are are left?!"

Sarah Jane had to stop and consult her notes. Those weren't questions she was prepared for. "Um, about one hundred Time Lords, several hundred so-called lesser Gallifreyans, and about five thousand from a colony known as Karn survived, along with twenty Boe-Kind. They're descended from that one successful birth that sparked the War. Those numbers have increased since, but I don't have those numbers and the groups – with the exception of the Boe-Kind – have intermingled _slightly_. The one with the American accent you spoke to in reception is a Boe-Kind."

"_He's_ an alien? I thought aliens didn't look like us," she spoke more to herself. Donna sucked in a breath. "Are _you_ an alien?"

Sarah Jane smiled. "No. I'm Human."

"Can they bounce back from that? It won't be too much of a population bottleneck, will it? And does that mean the Doctor's a billion years old?!"

"In truth, he never told me how old he is, but it's rumoured he is almost half a million years old. You know enough about biology to know the term 'population bottleneck'?" She focused on that first.

Donna shrugged. "I read a lot. Not that learning about something for the sake of learning was encouraged in my childhood home, my mum always said learning was for the higher income bracket, but I wanted to know. They mention it a lot when talking about the giant panda and other endangered animals, when their habitat has been surrounded by Human encroachment and development. But how'd you stop a sentient species from breeding, if you'll pardon the poor choice of words?"

Sarah Jane mentally marked another point in Donna's favor. "There was a Curse on the Time Lords and their descendants, preventing them from reproducing naturally or experiencing emotions the way you or I do. They lost their lexicon and knowledge. The Karnaans never lost that, but they were jaded by their treatment at the hands of the Time Lords. Peace was only forged in the end, out of necessity, and there is still some tension. The Queen would have to help the Karnaans let go of the griefs they still harbour, and the others to learn to handle emotions again. That's part of how the Doctor could get himself mixed up with a child like Rose Tyler."

"The mouthy blonde outside?"

"That's her."

"Okay."

"You don't sound convinced," Sarah Jane noted.

Donna sighed. "To be honest, it's all fantastical, this story. I'm having trouble accepting that it could be real."

"I'm not lying to you."

"I don't feel that you're lying. I just think this Lord High President has got a bit of a cheek coming to another planet and making like Earth girls are easy. Sending out ads for a concubine – sorry, wife. I mean it's a bit unbelievable. I think he needs a good punch to bring his feet back to ground level. I feel sorry for him and what he and his people have been through, don't get me wrong, and I'd like to think I've got a chance at getting the job, but I think someone should start telling him what reality is and tell it like it is. It seems to me he needs a mother as much as a wife. What's he want to get married for when there must be so much else to do on his planet? Poor git; what a job and a half he's got," she thought aloud. "Of course I haven't proved the best judge of men, so what do I know?"

Sarah Jane tried not to narrow her eyes at that, or the resignation behind it. "Please explain that."

Donna closed her eyes, letting memories wash over her and at first still able to hide the tears. "I'm the ginger-nut who was the one they all tried to sleep with instead of actually claiming as the girlfriend. I've been dumped for every reason in the book, twice for some of them, and dumped men for either being too pushy or trying to use me so they could hide that they were gay. I always wanted to be married and have a family. It's looking like it's not going to happen and I needed to find something else to do with my life. I wanted to be able to ensure my granddad and parents were taken care of. I can't be doing nothing, but my CV looks like I've done exactly that: bounced from one temping job to the next, can't get a regular job, and my mum could give a dissertation on that one." At the last, a tear collected at the corner of her eye and she absently hid the fact with a finger.

"Why does your mother think that?"

Donna sighed. "She never wanted me. There was a house fire, my brothers were killed and my mum ended up in hospital with smoke inhalation and coughed me out on a gurney in A&E. She never forgave me for being born. I think she would rather have been left with her grief, or have her boys back. So everything I do is never good enough, and every failure seems to reinforce that for her."

"What about your father?"

That did it for the last dam busting raid, but Donna bravely rode through it. "Dying of cancer." She stubbornly refused to say more on that.

Sarah Jane forced her eyes to not widen. "Any other siblings?"

Tears leaked despite her. "I had just two brothers. They both died in that fire on the day I was born. My birthday's never been a cause for celebration."

Sucking in a breath, Sarah Jane called upon every reserve to keep her composure. Donna Noble was so far hitting _every_ aspect of the prophecy. "So would you be willing to be the guide to a race that needs it, and the wifely voice of reason to a man who _really_ needs to learn some common sense? Because he's an old man with arrogant and selfish tendencies who needs to learn that being set in his ways is no excuse."

Donna snorted, tears forgotten. "I have no problem with knocking a man's ego down a little if he deserves it," she said boldly. "So he needs his brought down to a manageable size, and his people need someone who's been around the block to teach them about emotions? Well, I think I can do both. Any cautions I need to know about? Would I ever be able to return to Earth to visit my family? Will I be able to have children? Will I have to get a sperm donor or IVF or something, since this Doctor is sterile? And will I be expected to foist nannies on them? Because I'm not about to be like the rich and famous. I want to be as much of a hands-on parent as I can be. And if they have a problem with breastfeeding then they're going to have to learn where they can stick that thought."

Sarah Jane smiled, imagining the Doctor's expression on hearing these questions. "You wouldn't be a prisoner, if that's what you mean. Knowing the Doctor, he'd take you off Gallifrey as often as you wish. Knowing him, you're more likely to be away from Gallifrey, most of the time. And since you'll be able to have his children, with some help as long as you're compatible with him, which is why I want to test your blood and scan you, he'll know the need to visit your family. Especially once you've started teaching them about what the emotional bonds mean. And I imagine that as Queen you'll be able to set the standards. They're a bit stuffed-shirt, as you put it, right now. With you as their leader I imagine they'll slowly adapt to the new ways. Some might quickly discover they like them."

Silence reigned while Donna thought about it. Here was possibly the rest of her life decided upon, depending on the results of a blood test and an x-ray. Assuming she consented. Was she crazy to forget about trying to find love? Did she really want a loveless marriage with a man she had never met? Talk about arranged marriage; this was just barmy! On the other hand, looking at herself since she'd left home, her life was already barmy! On the other hand, what if she didn't like him? What if he took one look at her and ran away screaming? And with this age thing... it was just as likely he'd could turn out to be a little kid as he was to be a wrinkled Hugh Hefner. To that point, she hadn't even seen a picture of him yet. In fact, come to think of it, she might have met him and wouldn't have even known it!

That was a scary thought. Along with... what was she supposed to call him? Morning, Doctor. How would you like your toast? Donna cringed inwardly. Not very personal, was it? Would he let her call him something a bit more affectionate, if they ever got affectionate, like sweetie, or honey, or snookums? She decided to stop there before she burst into hysterical, and possibly insane, laughter and they carted her off to some sanatorium. If there were any still running.

In the end, the risk of not being a mother, ever, was not an option. She took a deep breath, and let it out along with her answer. "Do the tests."

The confidence and bravery in the face of uncertainty was exactly what Sarah Jane was hoping to see. So she hurried Donna to another room, one that Torchwood Cardiff had set up for her. Dr. Owen Harper ran the scanner, which freaked Donna out a little since all she had to do was put her hand on something. Oddest x-ray she had ever heard of or seen. It was more like an MRI. And it wasn't just false color, it was 3-D. And so she began asking questions about how it worked and how the equipment could possibly give information from her blood within minutes when they hadn't even taken any blood.

And she certainly had questions to ask about Jack Harkness. Who was he? What was his connection to the Doctor? What were the Boe-Kind? And if they were so flirtatious then why didn't he flirt with her?

The answer to the last stunned her.

"Because you're the prospective Queen. Jack Harkness is only my boss," Dr. Harper replied. "Nowhere near in the same class as you. You're only fit for the Lord President. The monkey-grinders have to make do with the organ. If you'll forgive the turn of phrase?" He did not smile, but his eyes were alight with humour.

Fortunately she was permitted to have her hand back, so she could only turn to look in shock at Sarah Jane, who just shrugged.

Dr. Harper read through the results, with more than a bit of disbelief in his voice. "Life Scan fingerprint confirms no criminal history, convictions or warnings."

Donna stared at him in questioning disbelief. How the hell could anyone get that from a scan?!

"Blood screening shows no abnormalities. Blood group B+, blood type - she has all thirty-three markers, either active or dormant in her DNA. That makes her the rarest Human on Earth, and it's not the result of a blood donation. This is natural. Which means her medical practitioners will need to keep a supply of blood for her if and when she needs a transfusion in future, cos if anyone tries to give Donna bog-standard Joe Public blood, she'll be dead inside half an hour."

Donna's eyes widened.

"Vaccinations are complete and up to date and antibodies are normal. No systemic infection, no drug use, some slight damage caused by alcohol, but it's minimal. Probably fixable by Gallifreyan medicine."

Donna cringed, thinking to the multiple times she got so drunk she had a hangover. At least it hadn't hurt her permanently.

"No major infections historically. Endocrine, thyroid and pituitary functions are at acceptable levels. She does have a higher red blood cell count than you'd typically find in the general population, but that will come in handy on Gallifrey with the rarefied air. No signs of abnormalities or sticky blood. DNA shows compatibility with the Gallifreyan genome and no genetic abnormalities. Blood tests show the organ functions are at peak efficiency. Brain, brain stem and spine are perfect, no abnormalities or damage due to injury or disease. Bladder and kidneys perfect. Digestive tract is perfect. Liver, pancreas, gall bladder, spleen and lungs all at optimal condition. Heart and vascular system perfect. ENT and other senses perfect, mild ESP detected. Skeletal scan shows no degradation or malformations and no broken or repaired bones; strong musculature will come in handy with the higher gravity on Gallifrey. Skin checks negative for pathogens and deformities. I feel like I'm looking at a text book. She's perfect," he concluded.

Perfect?! Donna thought she _had_ to be hallucinating. No one ever said that about her. Well, her dad and granddad, and her late gran Mott, but no one outside the family.

"But finally and most importantly; fertility is excellent, without the need of boosting from Gallifreyan technology, and possibly without any need for medical intervention. Projected fertile phase seventeen years. Pending unforeseen injury or illness, you should be able to have children for a number of years yet, and that doesn't factor anything Gallifreyan medicine could do to extend your fertility phase and lifespan. In conclusion; if this isn't the Queen, then I don't know who is, because we won't find anyone more compatible on Earth."

Donna closed her mouth, eyes wide. He got all that from her hand on a box? But she couldn't think of anything to say to that.

Sarah Jane then opened a box that Jack handed to her as he entered the room. It was the box from the Prophetess. She drew out a necklace that shone brighter than diamonds and somehow showed all the colors of the rainbow – without turning white in the process. The largest of the gems hung from the bottom.

Donna gasped. It was so beautiful it was almost painful to look at.

"This is the Pendant of Pythia, belonging to the Queen. It's the first item of office received. Once I put it on you, Donna, there's no going back. This begins the preparation and the rituals that are needed. It will signal the High Council that I found you. Are you prepared to take on the mantle of responsibility?"

She needed to close her eyes and focus again on her breathing. This was really happening. Shouldn't she go home and think about it? Shouldn't she tell her family? Say goodbye? Pack? Sell the flat? Was she mad to walk away from everything, what little she had, to marry some dinosaur? Even if he was Royalty.

Jack decided to speak. "We'll help you settle things here on Earth. I should add that you won't have to worry about money ever again. I'll have my people take care of everything this end. I know the Doctor has acquired more than enough wealth that you'll be able to see to your family's needs."

"That's actually now the last reason for doing this," Donna spoke. "The biggest is because there are people who _need_ help, and I now want to help them. Not to blow my own trumpet, but some one has to, and I'd rather it be me and not that bungling little curler-lover out in the front office, Dr. Snog, or whatever her name was. I'd planned to go scuba diving in Spain next month, but I guess it might be too much to have one last vacation as a commoner."

"I don't see why not," Jack thought aloud. "A bit of fun to break up the seriousness."

She opened her eyes. "I'm ready. What happens if I need to clean it?"

Jack was prepared for that question. "The materials resist becoming dirty or tarnished. The necklace is something you'll wear all the time, under your clothes if you prefer; it's not coming off you until your death. The office is held for life, after all. But there is a cloth if you wish to polish it."

Donna nodded. "Okay." She lifted her hair to provide the needed access and sight.

Sarah Jane stepped behind her. She draped the necklace against Donna's shirt, the largest gem resting above her heart.

And the clasp snapped shut.

/=/=/=/

In that moment, several billion light years away, the Doctor was listening to a Council matter. Mickey was sitting by his side, allowed to remain but knowing he needed to remain silent for both their sakes. It was an enormous learning opportunity, and he wasn't going to waste it.

The Doctor was about to give a particularly rude Council member a piece of his mind when a glow caught everyone's eyes. It came from a console centrally placed, showing its significance and everyone could see it light up from any seat in the Panoptigon. It was an object brought from Karn, made of orange onyx with a hexagon of lights surrounding a central circular light, which when lit up created a milky white pyramid of light above it. It stood out impressively, because the Panoptigon was made of grey/blue granite with the Seal Of Rassilon inlaid in the floor in Egyptian (or TARDIS) blue and silver. It looked really out of place in appearance, but central because it was so very important. They all knew the meaning of the pattern.

"The Queen has been found!" cried the Prophetess, her face beaming as she stared sightlessly. "Gallifrey will be reborn!"

The Doctor paled. It was really happening. He sank to his knees, feeling suddenly weak and lightheaded. One work squeaked out of him before he hit the ground: "What?"

Mickey had never thought the alien could look like he was going to faint, let alone actually do it. Never mind look more undignified than he did at Christmas.


	5. Meetings and Lessons

Time for a chapter that includes things that I think have been asked for by more than one reader. And the Doctor gets another shock. ;D Oh, and a Sylvia alert. FYI.

/=/=/=/

**Chapter Five: Meetings and Lessons**

Donna looked around her now empty flat. All her things were in her cases, mostly clothing, and she stared at the space. "What the hell am I doing?"

She'd been asking herself that silently for the past few hours. As soon as she recovered from the slight dizzy spell she felt once the Pendant clasp shut, she was hurried out with Sarah Jane and Jack, with UNIT guards accompanying them, to collect her things before any press got wind that the ad had been answered. Or before anyone could beat them to the announcement – which would have to be made by an official – that the Queen being sought was a ruler, not merely a wife.

Sarah Jane touched her shoulder. "A good thing, which I think will work out better than you realise. Jack is downstairs completing the payment of the rest of your lease, in full. Your temporary lodgings will be a UNIT-owned cottage where you'll study in peace. Your family can visit you."

"Oh god, I need to tell them. We have to go there next." She paled. "My mum's going to flip."

"I'll help," Jack said, grinning as he walked in. "Anyway, business here is done. Let's deal with telling your family."

"That's exactly what I'm nervous about. My dad... I don't know how he'll react, but he'll be okay with me doing something important. Even though he's dying and would worry about me being so far away. Granddad will be over the moon since he's been fascinated with aliens, for as long as I can remember. Knowing his granddaughter is going to be Queen on an alien world will be like an early Christmas present. Or several all rolled into one. Mum... I don't know if this will be seen as running away from life, or if she'll believe me." She touched the Pendant, trying to draw strength from its presence. "Mum doesn't know this, but even though my income's been sporadic, it's often more than hers. I've been living on as little as possible so I could give most of my income to helping pay for Dad's care, and clearing the mortgage a little faster. She doesn't know. She thinks the money is from some police fund that Dad's receiving benefits from since he fell ill."

Jack touched her other shoulder. "We'll help you. How bad can it get?"

Donna glared at him, almost pleased to see him step back in alarm. At least she had the queenly look of death mastered already.

/=/=/=/

Arriving at the Noble home had been rather anti-climatic. Sylvia Noble was a woman who sought to be seen as having good manners, and was gracious enough when Jack and Sarah Jane intruded with Donna. The presence of the guards raised eyebrows, but no questions were asked until they were seated in the front room.

What caught Sarah Jane's eyes as Donna and Jack started the explanation were the photos on the mantlepiece and walls. There were many of two different boys. They appeared to stop growing at about six and three respectively, based on what looked like the newest photos, but none of them older than that. There were none of Donna in evidence.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Lady?!"

Donna cringed, not for the first time. She looked up at her mother's angry face, hardly noticing her father and grandfather paling next to her, clearly knowing they would be out-argued on the matter. "I told you. I'm going to be Gallifrey's new Queen, so I need to study for my upcoming marriage and job."

Sylvia Noble looked at Sarah Jane in disbelief. "You're choosing a Human who hasn't done a thing right in her life?"

Sarah Jane tried hard to keep her reaction controlled. This Prophetess knew how harsh this woman was from grief? "Mrs Noble, your daughter has fit every requirement we needed. And her wit will be useful in dealing with the stuffed-shirts of Gallifrey. And she's a woman I would be proud to call a friend."

Jack pitched in. "Not to mention that she's quick to recover from a shock, and not afraid to tell someone off when they deserve it. Her husband-to-be will benefit, the planet Gallifrey will benefit, and I know Earth will benefit from the connections. She's going to be an important woman. Whatever your issues with her, can you at least be a support to her since family will be very important to her while we have her studying?"

Wilfred Mott grinned, despite his eyeing his daughter. "Well, she reads. She's always been reading. She learned the Dewey system backwards at her library job. She's great with kids and was always meant for something big. We called her the little general when she was small."

Geoffrey Noble nodded. "She is better than what she's got in life. I wouldn't have thought of this for her, but it doesn't surprise me. You've chosen well."

Sylvia shook her head. "How can a woman who's never held a true job in her life, who's never managed to keep hold of a man, and who didn't do well in school possibly be fit to become royalty?"

"Mum!" Donna was aghast. Her mother had never been this extreme in her bad-mouthing of her before.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

Sarah Jane blinked. "Do you have company expected?"

"No," Sylvia said coldly. "No one's expected."

Geoffrey looked at Jack. "Will you answer it, Captain?"

Jack nodded, seeing that the man wanted to try to reason with his wife. He moved, still listening in as the conversation continued.

Wilfred looked at Donna. "Are these guards going to be needed?"

"Yeah," she breathed. "The Queen must be protected, after all."

Sylvia scoffed, and a dark comment followed. "Dad, don't encourage Donna's 'party piece' and imagination! It's all it is. She's done it before, but never to this extent! You should be ashamed of yourself for encouraging it and giving her 'books' when she should have been doing something more constructive with her time, like knitting and learning to cook and sew."

"Sylvia!" Both men protested.

In the hall, Jack stood by the door, unable to open it for overhearing.

Sylvia turned her glare on her husband. "Oh you're no better, taking her fishing and diving and teaching her to speak four languages before she even started school! And the football and wolf whistling and teaching her the offside rule by the age of five. And look where she is now! Nowhere, except playing some costume drama at the local theatre and believing it's real!"

Donna's eyes watered.

Sarah Jane's jaw dropped. The Prophetess' words were truer than she'd imagined.

Jack quickly and finally opened the door. He blinked in surprise. "How did you two find your way here?"

Ross was with them. "I'm sorry, sir, but they insisted on meeting Miss Noble."

"Well, it's their right," Jack sighed. He waved them inside. "Can't make things too much worse," he muttered, drawing odd looks from them. He led them into the living room.

Only the words overheard from the door kept the front room silent. But Sarah Jane couldn't hold in her retort any longer. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe those 'party pieces' were efforts to get a little attention and affection?"

Needing a distraction before she broke into years, Donna looked up and frowned. Ross she recognized, but the other two she knew she'd never seen before. They were wearing robes that made her think of monks, but she had never heard of any religious order that wore those colors; red and deep orange. The woman had short dark hair, and held herself regally. The man was almost an exact likeness for Derek Jacobi, except that he was a foot taller which meant he had to bend his head to enter the room, and was wearing the same outfit, plus an odd looking form-fitting cap on his head that extended to his neck and framed his face and revealed only his ears and the ends of his blond hair. There was no way to age these people, they seemed ancient and yet young. The man, in some very obvious act of deference and respect, stood a step behind the woman.

They looked around their surroundings with detached curiosity, and then focused on the people. "Sarah Jane," said the woman, "where is she?"

Sarah Jane stood. "The Doctor doesn't know you're here, does he?"

The man's lips twitched oddly. "He is in too much shock from learning that the wedding has been announced. Young Mickey Smith is with him, helping him recover his composure."

Donna had to groan, using the opportunity to cover her eyes and wipe away her tears. "The bloke fainted? Oh, that might not bode well."

Sarah Jane cleared her throat. "We were just informing Donna's family of her future. May I present Sylvia and Geoffrey Noble, the future Queen's parents. Wilfred Mott, Mrs. Noble's father. And, last but not least at all, Donna Noble." No further introduction was necessary.

Jack took over. "Mr. Mott, Mr. and Mrs. Noble, and Miss Noble, may I present to you the parents of the man Donna is marrying. Their names are Heradvoratrelundar and Zeusinadtorabi." He had been mentally practicing that for days, just to get it right.

"But you may call us Hera and Zeus," Hera added.

That caught Sylvia's attention. "'Hera and Zeus?' They have some cheek, naming themselves after Greek gods."

Hera smirked in amusement, while Zeus looked to his feet to hide a grin. "Where do you think the Greeks got the ideas for their gods? We are their gods."

Donna groaned again. "Great, I have to deal with arrogant people, _and_ stuffed-shirts. You know, you might be my future in-laws and deserving of respect because of that and your age, but you can take that pride and stick it where the sun don't shine, missus. It doesn't do anything to help revive a planet."

Both Time Lords had eyes wider than saucers, and exchanged a silent look.

"Eternals, she _does_ have a fire in her," Zeus muttered. "Are you prepared to deal with a Council full of people like us?" he wondered, mentally relishing the idea of being relegated back to the Civil Council once the High Council reshuffling due to a new Queen was complete.

"Are you all this full of yourselves?"

They blinked at each other over her lexicon. They turned to Jack with questioning looks.

He had to smile. "It means filled with an overly large sense of importance and an inflated opinion of yourself."

Zeus frowned. "Time Lords and Gallifreyans in general have a great deal to be proud of."

"Not from where I'm standing, you don't," Donna retorted. "You got yourselves into a situation where you can't have children, your planet is ravaged by war and neglect, and you don't know how to deal with emotions. Sounds to me like you're missing the key basics of life. Especially the details that make life worth living. I wouldn't call that pride. I'd call that evading the truth and hiding behind a facade of defiance and ignorance."

Hera and Zeus were silenced, disbelief and a hint of comprehension warring on their faces. Was she already giving them lessons on emotions?

Sylvia risked standing and stepping into Hera's line of sight. "Excuse me, but Miss Smith must have chosen the wrong person when she picked my daughter."

Attention captured, Hera stepped forward. "Sarah Jane Smith was given very specific instructions from our Prophetess, who saw a woman of fire with a mother who did not treat her with love or respect or like she was important."

Donna watched in horror. She could see this going so very wrong. Her father and grandfather were trying to break in to calm things, but Zeus was doing nothing to help. Only glaring at Sylvia.

Sylvia tensed. "How dare you dare say that to me, in my own home. She is important, she's my daughter!"

Donna choked on a gasp. As shocking as that was, she feared this going further.

"Then why does she seem in disbelief over that? Why have you ignored her in favour of sons who are no more? Why have you persistently held her back in all things save disappointment if you profess to value her as important? Truly, these are not the markers of a parent who loves their child."

Then Donna remembered the necklace she now wore, the Pendant. The note she read about it said it had the ability to project the wearer's emotions on those in her company. It could do other things when used in connection with other items of office, but... could she, a Human, make it work?

"How would you know what it's been like for me?!" shouted Sylvia.

Concentrating while her mother spoke, Donna remembered a moment when she felt calm, and then imagined the emotion and sensations she had then spreading to her mother, to Zeus, and to Hera.

She felt the Pendant become a little warmer.

The two mothers were ready to have another go at each other, but then they were both silent, blinking at each other. Sylvia spoke first. "Where did all this calm come from?"

Hera blinked harder. "Is _that_ what this emotion is?"

Zeus also blinked. "It is different from the results of meditation. What has happened?"

Donna opened her eyes and sighed in relief. It worked! "Oh my god!" she almost purred, looking down at the Pendant around her throat in awe.

Sarah Jane and Jack looked at her and noticed the Pendant returning to its dormant shine. They gasped.

"She can use the Pendant!" Jack exclaimed.

Hera and Zeus looked again, and their mouths fell open.

Sylvia turned toward Donna. "What, is that what that necklace is?! What just happened?!"

Sarah Jane found a smile. "The Prophetess' notes said that it would not react to the influence of anyone who did not have a right to be Queen. It means I chose rightly, especially if a Human can call upon its ability to project their feelings on others. Seems to me, Donna wanted you all calm enough to listen to her."

"Actually I was feeling anything but calm. I relied on a memory to project the emotion."

Zeus sucked in a breath. "No Queen has ever been recorded as capable of projecting an emotion she was not feeling at that moment. How did you do it?"

Jack grinned. "Human imagination. That's one of best things about the people on this planet. Some can use the creative power of the mind to think themselves into any emotional state, or put together a story that makes others feel they lived through it. If Donna can use her imagination to project any emotion she can think of, that makes her extraordinary and more powerful than the Queens of record."

Donna's family stared in shock. Wilfred and Geoffrey could barely exchange glances with a hint of awe and pride in her.

Hera slowly looked back at Sylvia, and touched her shoulder. "From a mother to a mother; I lost my son. I sat holding him for three days while he slowly died. I dug his grave with my bare hands to prevent his body being taken and desecrated by man and beast. There is no voice in my mind that can take the place of his, no other who can fill the void he left behind. There is no comfort in one child remaining. But I have him when others have nothing. I know your loss."

Sylvia covered her mouth half way through the story. Instinctively she knew Hera was not lying, and could not lie about it. Her grief was raw, and it was unclear how recent it was. And she had never met anyone else who had lost a child.

"Our ways are very different to yours, but I can understand that you do not like the idea of such a drastic change in your daughter's life. I implore you to understand that our planet needs a Queen again to lead us. Our need is more vital and desperate than your wishes for your daughter. And now I am _convinced_ that your Donna is the right woman for the job."

Zeus nodded. "She may be perfect for our son."

Hera did not completely silence a laugh through her nose at the thought.

Sylvia's eyes filled with tears. "But will I ever see her again?"

"Mum." Donna stood and took her mother's hands in hers. "I've been promised leave to come to Earth whenever I want, so I will come home for visits. I'm doing this because I want to, because it's the right thing to do. I'm not a prisoner. Might have a guard with me, but I will visit. I'm even still going to go scuba diving next month, to relax before the wedding. I really need you and Dad and Gramps to help with preparing the wedding. I want to blend Human and Gallifreyan traditions together, and I know that seeing Anglican aspects would be important to you."

Sylvia nodded. "I want a ceremony that would be recognized by our laws."

Hera nodded. "Then it will be. Perhaps you and your husband would be willing to explain your traditions to us, and can arrange for someone to perform the Earth parts of the ceremony?"

Sylvia exchanged a look with Geoffrey, and then sighed. "Very well. Just let me have a few days to collect myself and think about what I would have imagined my daughter experiencing. If you would bring similar notes about the Gallifreyan ceremony, then we will work things out." She offered her hand.

Hera frowned. Her son had said this was a Human tradition, and slowly returned the foreign gesture, leaving her hand hovering in the air beside Sylvia's. Sylvia clasped her hand and shook it, sensing she needed to demonstrate.

Zeus turned to Donna. "I must ask, what is scuba diving?"

She smiled at an opportunity to explain something to satisfy a curiosity that seemed child-like in its innocence. "It's like swimming, but instead of staying near the surface of the water you go deeper, wearing a tank of air and a mask to breathe it in. It's fun, but you have to be trained and licensed to do it. A bit like driving."

Hera and Zeus looked intrigued.

Geoffrey had to ask one final question. "What about money? If Gallifrey is war-weary, then how will you manage, Donna?"

She cleared her throat. "As I understand it, the Doctor – the man I'm to marry – has collected wealth over the years of travelling to Earth, and has been paid by UNIT. I will have access to his income to make sure you're all taken care of and to clear the mortgage."

Sylvia had to sit down. "Clear it?!"

"Yes. And there's something else you need to know. The mortgage and Dad's medicines? I've been putting much of my income toward both. It's been more than you think because I wanted to help, to be taking care of my parents. That's why I seem to have so little."

Sylvia's eyes watered. She looked at her husband. "You knew?"

Geoffrey took her hand sadly. "Her heart was in the right place. I couldn't say no. The pressure would've been too much on us both otherwise, and you've got enough already to deal with, love."

Sylvia burst into tears. Geoffrey drew her into a hug, and then into a tender kiss.

Hera and Zeus exchanged a look complete with silent exchange.

/=/=/=/

Donna sat in the front passenger seat of another UNIT car, this time driven by Ross. This time she was more listening in as her granddad gave a history lesson to her future in-laws. Neither had been to Earth in over one thousand years, and never to England. So it was a new experience for them both, learning about their future daughter's home-world. For Donna it was a chance to learn about the psychological state of Gallifrey, about her in-laws in general, and perhaps pick up some information about their son.

Only when Wilfred realized he didn't know where they were going did the Time Lords turn their questions to Donna. But instead of asking about her they asked more about scuba diving. Who invented it? How did the technology work and evolve? Where on Earth did people go to scuba dive? How deep could anyone go with the current technology? Where and how deep had Donna gone? What made her try it?

Donna found their questions unobtrusive and freely answered them, getting to be in full teacher mode. Something she had not experienced since working at Hunslow Library. She had a suspicion that they would find a way to join her in Spain, so she hoped she could impress on them the need to blend in by actually using the equipment rather than rely on their arbitrary need to breathe. Respiratory bypass? Two hearts? It made her wonder how much medical intervention would be needed to give her a chance of carrying a half Gallifreyan child.

Finally Ross pulled them to a stop. The second car, carrying their guards, Sarah Jane, Jack and Donna's parents, also stopped. Donna blinked at the cottage. It looked from the front to be rather small, a single window beside the door, but on closer examination the rest of redbrick structure could be seen peeking through the trees. Only the middle was visible, while it rambled off to either side and had a chimney at both ends. It looked like it had been plucked from Medieval England and dropped into the Modern, with its thatched roof and its rounded ends. The windows were small but numerous and the climbing roses around the front door completed the picture.

On being led inside and told that it had been cleaned for her, Donna quickly walked through to explore the rooms while her things were brought inside. Of to the left of the entryway was a farmhouse kitchen, pantry and utility room, and to the right was a living room and library, chock full of books, all with exposed beams, low ceilings and polished dark wood. The furnishings were all of muted greys and blues. In the hallway itself was an open staircase, leading up to bedroom and bathroom on one side and a bedroom and bathroom on the other, again low ceilings and exposed beams, but both bathrooms were spotless if Victorian and both bedrooms were furnished for a Victorian single gentleman. She fell in love with the place on sight. It was gorgeous. But the decor? No pictures, no oddments, no television and no DVD player. She wondered who had lived here before. How long had UNIT owned this place, and why? And, strangely important, why bring her here?

She returned to the kitchen, where she could hear the whistle of a kettle on the cooker, despite the cottage not having any visible nor even viable access to gas mains or electricity supply. She wasn't surprised to find her mum preparing dinner (which would surely leave her with leftovers for days unless these Time Lords had major appetites) or to see her father talking about the security with Jack and the soldiers. She was surprised to see Hera and Zeus had been roped in to helping her mum, and wasn't sure if their curiosity had been taken advantage of.

The added presence of the Brigadier was not a surprise, and he was talking with her granddad about life in the military. Seemed the two got on well enough.

Sylvia nodded at her assistants. "There, now we'll wait for the casserole to cook. Cleaning as I go along saves me time and frustration later, when I'm a bit tired." She looked up at her daughter. "And look who's rejoined us. You've seen the place, so how is it?"

"Before I answer that, Brigadier, may I ask who the last person was to occupy this place? Because it looks like a bachelor with very weird tastes lived here. And there's no electricity or gas, so how's the cooker working?"

"This was the Doctor's residence when he was exiled to Earth in what was his third incarnation. Couldn't use the TARDIS to travel, so he was truly stuck. We had difficulty getting him to agree on compensation. Kept claiming he had no use for money. Well, we paid him anyway, which is where the funds you'll have access to as of tomorrow come from. And we settled him in this cottage, which I know he modified with a power source from the TARDIS even though no one has been able to find it. Captain Harkness called and said you would need the access to continue supplementing your parents' income." He looked at her for confirmation.

Donna balked at the knowledge of where she was, and took a deep breath over the money details. "Just so I know what I can do, what kind of funds are we talking?"

He handed her several papers. "Summary of the income drawn from UNIT, which has been invested for him."

Her eyes widened as she quickly read the pages. "Oh my god! This one account, I could use it to clear the mortgage and buy three houses _and_ still have loads left to help my dad!"

Both Geoffrey and Sylvia needed to lean against their nearest respective object, be it the Welsh dresser or sink.

Zeus frowned, remembering something he heard second-hand about the prophecy. "What is the matter with your health, Geoffrey?"

Donna blinked. They had gone to first names already? What had happened while she was examining the cottage? She focused on that to avoid thinking about her dad's fate.

Geoffrey took a deep breath. "Leukemia. My doctors say even with chemotherapy I won't live more than two more years. Might not see one more."

Wilfred touched his arm, in a way that signaled they had always been more like father and son than in-laws.

Hera remembered, too, but she had a streak that she had unknowingly bestowed upon her surviving child. "With your permission, I will have a Gallifreyan medic examine you. Perhaps there is something our medicine can do. I do wish that you live to see at least one of your grandchildren."

The confidence that there would be both impressed and alarmed Donna. Talk about pressure! But if they could help her dad... she would be the first to ask him to consent. Even ahead of her mum.

With a nod from Sylvia, Geoffrey said, "If they can spare the time from whatever they're dealing with on your planet."

"You're the father of the Queen," Zeus reminded him. "It would be wrong to do nothing to help."

From the looks on the Gallifreyan's faces, and her granddad's, war had been a topic at least once. So Wilfred had talked about his first experiences – something she had had to coax out of him with repeated efforts.

Jack felt he couldn't let the mood sink too far. "Well, Donna, I know it is a bachelor's dwelling, but I think you have the time to make a mark on it. Unofficially, it still belongs to the Doctor. So it could be a hideaway from the universe for you both."

Donna snorted and put her shoulder bag on the table. "What if I need to get out for a bit? Am I allowed to shop at the Tesco we passed? And how do I get my car back? Or does that have to be sold?"

"We'll bring it to you later today," the Brigadier said. "Just give Ross the key. If you want something more challenging to drive, there is a vehicle in the garage around the back." He pointed to a door through the utility.

Donna stepped quickly through the modern utility and opened the back door. She turned on the light, expecting a garden, but finding a garage instead. She blinked as she stepped closer to said vehicle, which despite its covering was identifiable as far as what it was. "Why did the Doctor have a yellow roadster?"

Sarah Jane gasped as she heard Donna's voice drift back to the kitchen. "Bessie's here?" She rushed to join Donna, drawing the others to come closer. "Oh, the memories this brings back! He could be so... reckless! I don't know what he did to this car, but he could make her get in and out of things I thought we shouldn't have."

"So he named his car after a woman and made improvements? Talk about boys and their toys."

She and Sarah Jane laughed, and the older woman shook her head. "You have no idea."

Donna looked at the old car. "I'll see her up close later. Right now I think I'd better see what I need to learn, and decide on a lesson plan. Crash course in Gallifreyan history and law, here I come."

Dinner might come first, but the planning had to start. Between both sets of parents considering the time required, the date was set for June 12, which gave her seven weeks to prepare.

Going for groceries and supplies, even under guard, was a needed break. All she could wonder when she went to bed was that her future husband had slept in that bed. Presumably. She still had so much to learn.

The only thing she wondered was what the unusual smell was that lingered. She'd sensed it by the car, and it was inside the cottage to a lesser extent. It wasn't consistent with the cleaning smells she also detected. Was it his scent and how had it lasted so long?

She did admit to herself that it wasn't bad at all.

/=/=/=/

Over a week later, Jack and two people blinked into existence on Gallifrey. He held them as they struggled with the side effects of Vortex Manipulator travel. "Breathe. Take your time."

Alice straightened slowly, blinking as she took in her surroundings. "This... is really an alien world?"

"The world we originally came from."

Steven's eyes were wide. "Wow."

Jack took in their awe and curiosity with a fond smile. He had missed so much of their lives because he had to hide them, to keep away for their own safety. Maybe now he could coax them into living on Gallifrey, where Alice wouldn't have to hide the side of her that was alien to Humans, and Steven could learn about his ancestors in peace.

As it was, convincing Alice to let him finally tell Steven who he really was to them had been a near failure. She understood intellectually why he had left her and her mother, but the emotional sting could still rule her decisions. Only the promise that Gallifrey was open to them, that their ancestors would receive them as family, coaxed her into relenting to the truth and to a visit.

Alice sniffed the air. "Seems strange compared to what I'm used to."

"The air is different. It's not just the recovery or the different flora and fauna. The air is rarefied. Come on, we'll walk a little. I think our hosts are coming toward us."

He took their hands and led them. Steven asked questions, his mouth running a kilometer a minute. (Not quite as fast as the Doctor, especially the current one, but that went without saying.) Mostly about the differences between Gallifrey and Earth, and what the various plants were. Alice's questions were more pragmatic, checking about how well someone descended from unusual means (their code phrase for the cloning on Boe-Shane) would truly be received by the Gallifreyans. No amount of answering Steven's questions or giving reassurances eased her mind.

Finally, Jack stopped them, standing straighter with a smile. Alice and Steven followed his gaze, and blinked.

Walking toward them were two men. One wore robes and the other a pinstriped suit. The juxtaposition was oddly fascinating and yet weird. The man in the robes was smiling widely, whereas the other was more subdued.

Jack, still holding his family's hands, bowed slightly. "Grandfather." He straightened and smirked. "Doctor."

The Doctor glared at him. "Don't you start. Unless you're going to tell me something about this Human I'm marrying."

"Not a chance, Doctor. I swore an oath of silence. I will say this much: as the English would say, you lucky sod!"

He rolled his eyes. "With apologies to your family here, I have to take what you say with a grain of salt. Even if you have been one of the most honourable companions I've ever had."

Jack gave him a wicked grin, letting him know that only the presence of the younger ears kept him from giving that the retort he wanted to give. Instead, he teased him. "This is the behaviour of the Lord President?"

Andred looked at the Doctor. "You would not believe how he reacted to the news that the Queen has been found."

"Not this again," the Doctor moaned.

"The medic used the correct term. You fainted."

"I passed out from shock. There's a difference."

Alice giggled. Steven outright laughed.

Andred looked properly at Alice, and both went strangely silent as their eyes met.

Jack froze, blinking as his time senses said something important was happening. He just couldn't tell what.

Steven tapped Jack on the arm to get his attention. "Who is he to me?"

Jack knelt to Steven's level. "This is the Time Lord all of the Boe-Kind descend from, Andred of Red Loom. He married the Human woman Leela, and they broke the Curse. You know that I'm your granddad?" At Steven's cautious nod, Jack continued, "Well, imagine nine 'greats' in front of the word 'granddad', since Boe-Kind live one hundred and fifty years each. That's who he is to you."

Steven stared at Andred with eyes ready to explode. "Wow."

What the Doctor knew Jack wasn't saying was that the closeness to the Time Lock and the cloning had shortened their lifespan. If they could be healed from that, they could probably live as long as any Gallifreyan.

"May I present my daughter, Alice Carter of Earth, and her son, Steven Carter."

"Dad, shouldn't you use the full name you gave me?" Alice wondered quietly.

Jack looked uncomfortable, and realised she had a quicker grasp of protocol than he did. "Forgive me, Alicianadpythenii of the House of... we have no House," he finished, ashamed. "And my grandson, Stevenisadpythenii."

That made the Doctor raise an eyebrow. What did that portend for the boy's future? He could sense that Steven's time-line would be connected to his, but how was unclear.

Andred, who seemed equally bewildered, tore his eyes from Alice. "If when we find the other Boe-Kind they do not wish to join Red Loom, then a new House will be created: Boe-Shane."

Jack and Alice smiled.

Andred smiled back. "Come, kinsmen. The other members of our Clan are curious to meet you, and we have prepared a meal in honour of three family members coming home, however short the visit." His words and tone bespoke a desire to have them stay forever, but he did not voice it.

Alice risked speaking. "We are truly welcome, are we not?"

"Yes. It would ease our concerns and I hope yours if you will agree to live on Gallifrey at least part of the time."

She flushed slightly. "Let's see how this turns out, if that's not too difficult?"

Andred smiled gently. "We will take this at your and Steven's pace."

She smiled back, a bit shy. Something Jack could never remember her being.

Steven stepped up to Andred and took his hand, unknowingly being the first child on Gallifrey to ever hold a Time Lord's hand. "Pleased to meet you, Grandfather Andred."

The action left Andred confused, but at Jack's pleading look he accepted it. "Come."

Jack spoke. "If you'll lead them slowly. I'll catch up in a moment. Need to share something important with the Doctor."

Andred noticed how Jack nudged the backpack he carried as a hint, and nodded. He kept a pace so Alice could walk at his side, and so Steven wouldn't tire easily, just in case their thin air caused them difficulty.

Jack waited until he was sure a whisper couldn't be overheard. "Doctor, what just happened there?"

The Doctor's eyes had been wide from the moment Andred and Alice and locked eyes. Only then did he relax. "Destiny. He had that same look when he met Leela."

"But she's a descendant. Isn't that a problem? Wouldn't there be instincts against that?"

"Well, the laws only apply to within five generations out, and two regenerations thrown in. Given the sheer number of generations between them, even factoring... Boe-Kind practices there won't be enough genetic closeness to matter. It's still mixing the genes, which I'll admit we need. Your daughter might become the next Matriarch of Red Loom."

Jack sighed. "Oh, that'll be fun explaining to Steven."

"If he's as much like you as I sense, he'll be fine in the end." Then the Doctor turned to face Jack completely. "Now what's this you needed to say?"

Jack found his familiar smirk as he removed his backpack and handed it to his friend. "This is for you. Study it well."

"What is it?"

"Homework for your marriage."

The Doctor nearly choked. "_Homework_?!"

"Yeah. You're marrying a Human woman. As much of a flirt as you are, I bet there are things you don't know anything about. You owe it to your future bride to be knowledgeable about certain practices, and trust me when I say she deserves to be pleased. And mark my words: there will be a test. Only written, so you can relax. Even though there are videos on the discs I included, to play on the DVD player also in there, so be nice to the bag. See you later! I may be having dinner with the man who's both my ancestor and my future son-in-law." With that, he hummed a tune and jogged to catch up.

The Doctor blinked, recognizing the song. Leave it to Jack Harkness to find it in him to hum I Am My Own Grandfather.

He looked at the pack, sighed, and walked in the same direction for a while. Half way along the columned palisade he took a different path until it led him to where he parked his TARDIS.

Or rather, he grumbled silently, where the TARDIS had parked herself.

"Oh, come on!" he snapped when he shut the doors. "You can't let me have at least one adventure?!"

She chimed an obvious negative.

"Not _yet_?! Who talked you into this?"

She chimed again.

"No one? You're doing this on your own initiative?!"

She chimed smugly.

He groaned and grabbed the mallet, whacking her console. "Behave!" he growled through gritted teeth as he tossed the mallet back and stormed off to his Reading Room.

His ship let out a frustrated sound, clearly aimed at him.

The Doctor put the pack down on the biggest table. He hesitated a moment before opening it, removing the contents without paying much attention to what they were. When he emptied the pack, he also found papers: an inventory, with notes on what to read and watch, and quizes (with a note that they were not open-book, proof that Jack had spent too much time around Americans) on various subjects. There was indeed a DVD player, and a box with some DVDs inside.

Then he looked at the list, eyes going wider than ever at the titles. The Joy of Sex. Kama Sutra (two versions, one very definitely illustrated). And many more. What the hell had Jack given him?

There was a hand-written note on the bottom of the inventory: "Doctor, study these carefully and you'll learn all you'll need to know about lovemaking for your wedding night, and hopefully for a while after. Trust me. Your wife will thank you. Love, Jack."

The Doctor paled. He'd forgotten he would have to mate with this new Queen.

/=/=/=/


	6. Here Comes the Bride

Sorry for the delay. My beta had a procedure, and I'd realized there was a scene that needed adding to the beginning of the chapter. So I waited to get feedback. Thankfully it went well, which is good because I nearly goofed on some details about English wedding traditions. *sheepish grin* But then LJ ate the text under the cut. Which meant I was delayed in getting this up here.

/=/=/=/=/

**Chapter Six: Here Comes the Bride**

Donna sighed deeply, closing her eyes to resume her yoga breathing practice. Keeping her inhales and exhales the same length consciously kept her from focusing on anything else. And she needed to not think about what she was about to do in less than a hour.

By then, she would be a married woman. Some time after that, she would be crowned Queen of Gallifrey. Small wonder she was as calm as she was given the thoughts running through her head. Hence the mediations and breathing focus.

She'd asked for a moment to herself, something she had not had all day. Last night she had bid the cottage farewell to go back to her parents' house for her last sleep as a commoner. Her family had wanted her with them anyway, to fuss over her as she had never been fussed by them before. Certainly not by her mum.

Ever since that fateful day, the relationship between mother and daughter had slowly mended and grown for the first time either of them could remember. Sylvia gave advice on dealing with a husband without lecturing as much, Donna was able to tell her about what her jobs had really paid her, and they were able to talk about the type of leadership Gallifrey would need. Indeed, the whole family was talking.

Most importantly, they were able to talk without hostility about Donna's brothers. She finally got to learn properly about the boys she only knew from the pictures that had before taunted her with her lack of importance in the household. She learned that the older brother liked trains and bubble-and-squeak, and how the younger preferred stickle bricks and mashed potatoes on its own. So saddened to miss out on knowing them, Donna vowed that her first two sons, should she have any, would be named after her brothers. Sylvia had been understandably moved to tears, and Geoffrey wasn't far behind for once. Even Wilfred wept.

Her time had been mostly at the cottage where Sarah Jane had visited regularly to instruct her on everything she knew about Gallifrey and the Time Lords. In the interest of sisterhood, Sarah Jane also told her about the Doctors she'd known without describing the current one's appearance. The previous ones she had no compunction about speaking of since it gave Donna examples of how different one incarnation could be from another. And the two women found that they had a lot in common, which led to Donna going with Sarah Jane to resolve something that popped up, much to Donna's UNIT guards' dismay. Not that she cared much, because it proved that she could handle herself in a crisis and Sarah Jane was quickly becoming like the sister she'd always wanted.

And they each drove Bessie. Sarah Jane felt no shame in finally driving her, and Donna had enjoyed the challenge.

Her other Human teachers were either from UNIT or Torchwood. They passed on tracts on multiple subjects from their archives – collected from the Doctor's contributions or by less than honorable means in the case of Torchwood. Apart from Jack. Starting with the Gallifreyan alphabet, which she would need to be able to read and write in. Due to the multiple lyranaxs of the species, she would never be able to speak the language, but she was determined to learn it. And she had come a long ways in seven weeks. It felt like she'd taken a short university course, something she hadn't done since she took Arabic. Following that were concise legal histories, social histories, and planetary details – climate, seasons, flora, fauna, and the night sky.

Hera and Zeus surprised her by being frequent visitors. They added details about Rassilon the Great so she understood the history of how the power of the Queen had been overthrown. It also included a short briefing on the Keys created and their powers, as well as the Queen's Keys.

Donna had been unable to not comment: "Sounds like this fella made so many Keys to try to prove that men were in power, or better than women."

Zeus had looked away, unable to disprove it. Hera had smiled at her astuteness, and her husband's silent comment.

They even found a way to accompany her on her scuba-diving trip, which also enabled them to continue her education even as they learned about Earth. They did study how the equipment worked and how to use them, and therefore they blended in by following her lead. Zeus had called it practice for one month later when she became Queen. Donna accepted the role of teacher and guide. It pleased her that they were fascinated with the underwater life and structures. They did have numerous questions about what they saw, and they saved them for after they returned to the surface. Which required Donna to locate a library so she could help explain more and better.

Sounds came from outside, slightly breaking Donna's concentration. She groaned silently. Cameras and reporters had found their way to the house.

The trip would have been perfect except the news had broken. An announcement had already been made that the ad had been answered, which only sent the Press on a frenzy trying to figure out who the lady was. A number of women who had replied had been interviewed, but that only one had been called for an interview for the ad puzzled them. So a hunt had started to learn who she was, which encouraged every sort of nutcase to look around for clues. Not all of them bona-fide press.

Donna's near-total absence from Chiswick for nearly a month and her unannounced move had attracted attention. When she learned her friends were asking questions, she chose to answer the closest ones, the ones she could trust to keep their mouths shut. That allowed her to have friends attend the wedding, and three even attend to her.

Unfortunately, the ones she didn't speak to did speak to the Press. She would never forgive Nerys for telling a reporter that Donna had vanished and yet her family wasn't worried. Given Donna's previous work history, that she wasn't even applying to anything at the Job Centre or the agency was a red flag. That it seemed like the Nobles weren't stressing so much about finances and the presence of official-looking vehicles coming to the Noble house (a decision was made to keep them away from Wilfred's, just to try to keep him out of it entirely) encouraged a decision to keep a watch on her family. Which led to her family being moved to another location until last night.

The leak was from within Torchwood London, proving that Jack had not completed the takeover. He came down hard on the aide to Yvonne Hartman, ret-conning her like he had done to her boss, but it was too late. The British government had to make the announcement that Donna was indeed the British subject chosen to become Gallifrey's ruler. And it came while she was in Spain. If it hadn't been impossible for her to back out, she might've done it to try to protect her family. But she'd realized on later thought that it wouldn't have stopped the madness, only changed it.

"Are you ready?"

Donna opened her eyes and looked up. "Hera? How did you slip by the rabid horde outside?"

"I brought one of our TARDISes, and made sure the brakes were off so it made little sound. I'm glad that Sylvia told me which room to land in so I wouldn't hurt anything with the air dynamics. It will also be your and your party's transportation to Gallifrey."

"Now?"

"Now."

"Okay... I guess."

Hera sat next to her, adjusting her special ceremonial robes, and looked over her soon-to-be daughter's appearance. She was fascinated by the embroidered cream English roses on the white Jacquard wedding gown, the infinitely small detailing of white lace overlay on the front of the bodice beneath the ornate rainbow crystal of the Pendant. "You are lovely in this. The veil will be perfect for concealing your face from my son until the proper moment in the ceremony. And the gown is perfect for the coronation, if a bit overly decorated."

Donna smiled. "Thanks." She didn't feel up to mentioning the overlay was removable.

Sylvia entered. She wore an elegant mother-of-the-bride burgundy Jacquard coat with embroidered cream roses, with matching skirt and deep red brittle-star fascinator shoes. "Your about-to-be second mother compliments you, and you hardly react? What's the matter?"

Donna sighed. "This is the day. I'm finally going to be a married woman. I always thought this would be the happiest day of my life, that I would be ecstatic. I'm anything but."

Hera touched her arm in a semblance of concern. "You are not regretting your choice?"

"No, that's not it. I knew I was needed, and I felt like I could do it. I'm not going to let anyone down. It's just that my life will never ever be the same again. I thought I would be able to visit Earth whenever I wanted, but now I can't. I'll have to hide to visit my own home, my family might have to move from their homes including the one where everyone except me had been born, and my own friends – the ones I can really call friends – might find themselves hounded for information about me. Never thought the delay in clearing the mortgages would prove useful. It might not be worth it."

Syliva sighed and sat on Donna's other side. "Your granddad won't be driven from his home. His neighbours love him, and they've banded together to make the reporters' lives miserable. Your dad and I will likely move in with him. Our neighbours aren't liking this attention."

Donna had to smile. She'd been shown the footage. The Press probably thought her granddad was crazy. They had no idea he was being sneaky.

Hera frowned. "We'll see what we can do to convince these parasites to instead spend their time focusing on the... What did you call those idiots? Celebrities?"

Sylvia and Donna snorted, the former glad to see humor crack the nervous air surrounding the latter.

Donna's best friend, Alice Coltrane, stepped in. She was dressed in her bridesmaid's ankle-length cream Jacquard dress, with embroidered deep red roses, to tie in with Sylvia's outfit. Donna had specifically asked for English roses. "Well, look on the bright side. A ginger was chosen. Maybe you'll be the best thing to ever happen to gingers. Oh, do you need a drink to ease your nerves?"

Three other ladies followed Alice into the room, all wearing identical dresses. One was about eight, Donna's youngest cousin, Angelica. She was blonde, and lacked any similarity to the rest of the Noble clan. Like Donna had at that age, with her bright orange hair, people had often wondered if she had been any relation at all. Next to her were two women who were clearly unrelated to Donna or each other. One was Veena Brady, and the other was Mooki Kahari, both of African descent, well raised, very supportive and very excited for Donna. If not for them and Alice, and Sarah Jane especially, she might have backed out to protect her family instead. They had been granted permission to attend her as bridesmaids and to stand as witnesses.

Donna shook her head. "No, I want a clear head for the wedding night. Who knows how that's going to go?" she moaned.

Hera pat her arm. "You expect my son is calm?"

/=/=/=/

"I'm rubbish at weddings," the Doctor quietly protested, tugging at his collar. Did it have to fit like this? He had never been more uneasy in his life. "Especially my own."

"Oh, be quiet," Sarah Jane quietly admonished, slapping his hand away – not caring what anyone thought of her manhandling the Lord President – and straightening the penguin suit, as he called it. She didn't even ruffle her black dress suit as one of the Doctor's attendants. She had insisted on breaking with Gallifreyan tradition on this score, since the man took the woman's name and Donna was from Earth. Yet Donna would be taking the Doctor's instead, and Sarah had noticed the proud moist gleam in Zeus' eyes when she'd told him. "This one will be different."

"You haven't let me meet her, you've told me that I can't see her face until after we're bonded, you let my parents go on a trip with her before I could find out what they were planning, and to top everything you sent Jack to... _educate_ me!" He was _still_ slightly disgusted and annoyed with the last one. Like he was still in his nineties! Of all the damned cheek! Like he was still a virgin! Ok, that one stuck. But still.

Standing on Sarah Jane's other side and in his own penguin suit, Jack smirked. "Come on, Doctor!" he whispered gleefully. "You mean you didn't enjoy those books I gave you? The instructional videos?"

"You need that knowledge to please her," Sarah Jane declared, brooking no argument. "She's worthy of being pleased. And I know that you are at your core a gentleman."

The Doctor groaned silently, feeling more trapped than ever. If the books Jack had given him were anything to go by and what they were telling him to do, he felt very far from being a gentleman. He had been stuck for weeks on Gallifrey. His TARDIS had stayed put and not permitted him to go anywhere, with only two exceptions, leaving him with no choice but to handle Council matters all day.

Nights were the worst part. He'd been handed reading material – he hesitated to called them books, and he would barely call them reading material either since a lot of them were photographic with very little text – and so-called instructional videos on human sexuality and lovemaking, and told he needed to memorize at least certain points – which the Boe-Kind had bookmarked for him and quized him about. And made to feel as if he should be grateful that Jack had taken the time.

It was eye-opening. Not that the Doctor was completely ignorant of human mating practices. He'd had Rose to deal with and he'd met Casanova, and Reinette du Pompadour, who had very kindly given him lessons on kissing and dancing - though not of the (usually but not exclusively) horizontal kind shown quite graphically in Jack's 'reading' list. Never mind his first meeting with Jack Harkness. But he had no practical knowledge. The Curse had seen to that, and he lacked the urge to mate.

Those two meetings had been the two exceptions to the TARDIS' self-imposed grounding. Mickey and Jack had accompanied him on the two journeys the Old Girl thought were necessary, and they had made him a little uneasy. Jack Harkness meeting the most famous and misunderstood flirt in Earth's history, _and_ the most famous French Royal mistress? It seemed like a recipe for trouble, especially given the surprise over Casanova's appearance. But Jack stunned him. He only play flirted with both, more interested in hearing their stories and asking their help in 'educating' the Doctor. While Mickey had been a bit entertained by the experience if a little bewildered, the Doctor had tried to focus on figuring out why their Boe-Kind friend was not acting like he usually did. Not that the 'educating' had left him much of a chance for that.

When the Doctor rolled his eyes, he missed Sarah Jane and Jack exchanging a worried look. All the information gained after the Curse was partially lifted proved that a bond – even one already in effect where both partners survived – would induce a need to mate. According to Jack, like a hungry baby will induce milk when put to the breast. Like he really needed that image right now. His parents had already assured him that the urge would begin almost immediately. So the TARDIS was nearby, enabling what would seem to the assembly a short escape but would actually permit however long an interlude the couple needed. Then the formal coronation would take place.

His friends were silently asking each other, would Donna enjoy the experience? Had he really learned about lovemaking? They wished they could be certain. They both felt that he'd like her, and that she'd at least come to like him. They were moments away from learning the truth, and had spent enough time together talking and worrying about whether they had done enough for the couple.

He was utterly terrified that she would hate him, having him literally under her thumb. He had no problem with her taking over the High Council and ruling all of Gallifrey over him, but what if she turned out worse than the situation they had now? This could all go pear-shaped.

He wondered if he had time to throw up somewhere. But he supposed they would accuse him of being impulsive. Not that he hadn't had that accusation thrown at him in other situations.

The assembled crowd was an interesting mix. All of Gallifrey's surviving Clans and groups were there, either guarding the location – the rebuilt Cruciform – or actually watching by being inside the hexagonal Panoptigon next door. Only a select few were inside the Cruciform. There were others attending as well; a scattering of Humans and others not from Gallifrey. Some the Doctor recognized: Sarah Jane, Mickey, Jackie (much to his surprise) and her boyfriend who Rose had nearly driven off (was his name Howard?), the Brigadier, Doris, Harry Sullivan, others he had met over the years, and previous companions that Jack had managed to locate over the past weeks. The gesture was touching.

Then there were the Humans he didn't recognize. Some were Earth officials, particularly from Great Britain since his bride was a British subject. All he knew was that his father and Andred had had to meet with several people – including Queen Elizabeth, the Prime Minister, the Foreign Minister and the new diplomatic attaché – to iron out the legalities of the citizenship of the lady and any children they had together. Then there were the ones who were plainly civilians, or perhaps once had some military affiliation but now lived as civilians. One such was an older bearded man with a kindly face. He seemed particularly fascinated with the Doctor, hardly took his eyes off him once he'd stepped onto the platform, obviously in the role of the groom.

Was this man related somehow to the bride? The Doctor wondered whether she shared any of his features. Hopefully they would look more flattering on her, not to say anything against him. He had yet to meet any of his bride's family, her parents, and he hadn't heard about any siblings or a possible ousted boyfriend. He knew nothing about her.

It was driving him insane!

The only other Humans present were also a surprise, because he had forgotten about his words on that fateful day the bride was chosen. He had not expected Andred to permit Rose and River to attend, but it was clear they were forced to help carry things around. River looked like she had accepted her fate. Rose still hadn't accepted being rendered mute or imprisoned as a servant, but now River seemed to have been granted more leeway – if Rose sulked or tried to act up, River swatted her arm and glared at her. Take it like a real woman, the look said.

He felt a little sorry for both of them, but not so much that he would grant pardons. He couldn't trust a Neverwere who could actually lie, or a girl whose lies nearly got him arrested or killed.

Standing nearby were two officials for the wedding. One was his old friend, K'anpo. He would state all the Gallifreyan rites. The other was a dark-skinned man in a vicar's robes. Apparently he presided over the church the bride's family attended, the church she would have married in had he been Human. Earth religious tradition weren't something he'd paid much attention to. He let his parents handle that, and they raised no objection, even started before he could ask. Evidently, the bride's mother wanted a ceremony that would be recognized on Earth. This was the compromise struck.

The English organ, transported for the occasion began to play Wagner's Here Comes the Bride, finally struck up the music. He recognized that at least. One of the melded traditions agreed to without his input. Not that he had had any say in the planning. Jack and Sarah Jane moved to the second row of steps on the right and his sudden sigh of relief evolved into even bigger nerves. Two guards opened the doors as the assembly stood and turned. Since the vows would be spoken on a platform, the Doctor could see what was happening and what the doors revealed.

An older Human couple stood flanking a woman in white, her face covered by a thick veil. The man had greying hair, and some of it was already gone. His glasses covered eyes that were observing everything, but drifted to check on his daughter. He seemed to whisper something to her, and she nodded. The woman on the other side was blonde, had a severe expression, and her eyes looked over everything with a critical air even as she smiled.

The Doctor sucked in a breath. He recognized the man. His parents had brought him to Gallifrey to be treated for cancer, first having a medic look at him and then getting his opinion since he had studied Human medicine and anatomy. He had to confirm the medic's diagnosis that it was unclear if it was curable, but they could give him something to definitely slow the progression to give him several more years and to make his remaining years more comfortable. Assuming they did not find a breakthrough. The man, who he only knew as Geoffrey, had been grateful, and not said much.

No wonder his parents had been so secretive. They hadn't wanted him to know he was treating his future father-in-law. Nor that his soon-to-be wife could lose her father.

Who the hell was under that veil?!

/=/=/=/

Donna Noble had never been more nervous in her life. This was it. The culmination of her wild whim. Now she was about to be married. To a man she'd never met. A stranger. An alien. A marriage that would raise her to become Gallifrey's ruler. Her. A temp from Chiswick. She felt a bit like Aladdin.

For the millionth time, she wondered if she had gone completely bonkers.

She felt her father lean in. "Are you ready, love?"

Donna took a deep breath. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Sylvia could see her about to be son-in-law from there. "Hmm. He looks Human enough from here. Not bad-looking. I could live with my grandchildren looking like him."

Donna almost laughed. She couldn't even see him through the veil. "Details, Mum!" she hissed. "What's he look like?"

"Tall, dark, and handsome."

"Oh, well, that narrows it down!" Donna said tightly.

Strange, she thought as she overheard the cue to start stepping forward, her arms linked with her parents'. That almost sounded like praise for her choice.

She only hoped he looked good enough without his clothes on. Sarah Jane had warned her to get herself ready for lovemaking. Well, more like sex, if the ignorance she noted when she asked odd questions of the few Gallifreyans she'd met were any indication. As long as he was considerate, she could live with it. And maybe teach him a thing or two.

She was left with her thoughts as she had to join her parents in walking toward her destiny.

/=/=/=/

As the woman stepped closer, guided by her parents since the veil probably only let her see the floor two steps ahead of her, the Doctor began to really notice details about her. Her dress flared at the hips, suggesting curves ideally suited for childbirth, according to the Human doctor he had met a few days previously. The dress showed a waist, not too small of one, but definitely there. And then his eyes noticed her chest. Hardly inconsiderable, that was evident since the veil only covered her down to her neck. It showed no cleavage, which was respectful. He'd seen too many examples where the bride seemed to be giving everyone a peak at what her husband would get to enjoy. But she was... endowed. He believed that was the word they used. And he realized he could smell her pheromones from where he stood.

It was only then that he noticed his body was reacting strangely. He felt a tightening in his trousers that was utterly foreign to him, and his breathing quickened as he began to panic. Ooh... was this arousal?

Well, that would make some things easier. He just hoped he could live with her the rest of the time.

Behind the bride and her parents walked four Human females in matching dresses. He recognized them all from the rehearsal, and the leading lady as the bride's stand-in. The child among them had cracked a joke, which had made him laugh. She'd called him 'silly', but made it seem like a compliment.

Then the trio stopped moving as they reached the steps. The music stopped as well.

"We are gathered together to witness this historic joining in matrimony of not only a man and a woman, but of two families, two nations, two worlds, two species," K'anpo addressed them. "The forging of this bond will bring peace between all the peoples of Gallifrey and between Gallifrey and Earth. By being here you swear to show our support and gratitude to the gift from Earth and return honour in full measure to their support at all times, should they ask of it. By being here you swear to show your loyalty to your Lord President and to his bond, to the peace if forges and to the people it touches, should they ask of it. By being here you swear fealty to your Queen. Give her your all, unquestioningly, and give to her husband all he requires to be for her what she needs to serve you."

The vicar recognized his cue, and although this had to be the furthest out he had ever got with his faith, he cleared his throat. "If there is any person knowing any impediment why these two should not be joined in holy and legal bondship, let them speak that impediment now or forever hold his peace."

Heads turned, but the Cruciform was silent. The Doctor barely contained a sigh of relief.

K'anpo looked at the couple. "You are the parents of the Human lady who is to be wife to the Doctor and become our Queen?"

Geoffrey and Sylvia were instructed in what was to be said, and shared it between them. "We are. We bring our daughter, Donna Eileen Noble, to be wedded to this son of Gallifrey."

The Doctor blinked. He had a name now. Donna. It had many meanings, including 'gift'. Would she be one to him?

If he was aware of the Doctor's struggle, K'anpo feigned ignorance. "Identify yourselves, please."

Sylvia was to speak first. "I am Sylvia Noble, born to the Mott line of Ealing. I am a nurse, one of Earth's healers. I am Donna's mother."

"Geoffrey Noble of Chiswick. I was a policeman until I fell ill and had to retire. I am Donna's father."

K'anpo nodded. "Please give her hands to me that I may guide her up so we may welcome her as one of our own." He thought it strange that at this point, in canon law, she belonged to the church, literally disowned by her father and presented to the priest to join her to her husband. But he had held his tongue, not interested in receiving a lecture from Sylvia Noble about tradition.

The Nobles kissed her cheeks, and then guided her hands into K'anpo's. They still did not let her go completely until she was safely on the platform. Then they stepped back to stand to one side, joining the older man the Doctor had noticed before. The older man seemed very solemn then, if a bit hopeful.

The Doctor offered them a bit of a nervous smile. The older man returned it without hesitation. Sylvia Noble was more reticent. Geoffrey was in-between the other reactions.

While her attendants stepped into place, Donna was guided to stand next to the man she only knew as 'the Doctor'. 'Theta Sigma' he'd also been called. UNIT records called him 'Dr. John Smith'. He'd been trained as a Human physician. At least he'd know something if the children ever fell ill. If they had any. Now she had to get through the next several minutes.

The Doctor could hardly make out the words spoken either by K'anpo or the vicar when he began speaking the Anglican rites. His attention was almost completely on the woman and her pheromones. His haze was broken only when she repeated the vows according to Anglican tradition, done first since the woman's role was more important in Gallifreyan society even with the Lord President's ascendancy:

The vicar began the Anglican service. "The grace of our Lord Jesus Christ, the love of God and the fellowship of the Holy Spirit be with you."

"And also with you," replied Donna and her family and the other humans present.

The vicar continued. "God is love, and those who live in love, live in God and God lives in them." He turned to the prayer book, speaking from tradition. "God of wonder, and of joy; grace comes from you, and you alone are the source of life and love. Without you, we cannot please you; without your love, our deeds are worthy nothing. Send your Holy Spirit, and pour into our hearts that most excellent gift of love, that we may worship you now with thankful hearts, and serve you always with willing minds; through Jesus Christ our Lord."

All the Humans, along with Jack Harkness and the Boe-Kind located by then, answered: "Amen."

The Gallifreyans present would have raised their eyebrows if they had not been informed about the Human traditions they would hear.

Next was the Vicar's welcome: "In the presence of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit, we have come together to witness the marriage of Donna and Theta, to pray for God's blessing on them, to share their joy and to celebrate their love."

Donna and the Doctor each wanted to snort at that one. Neither dared.

"Marriage is a gift of God in creation through which husband and wife may know the grace of God. It is given that as man and woman grow together in love and trust, they shall be united with one another in heart, body, mind, as Christ is united with the church. The gift of marriage brings husband and wife together in the delight and tenderness of union, and joyful commitment to the end of their lives. It is given as the foundation of family life in which children are nurtured and in which each member of the family, in good times and in bad, may find strength, companionship and comfort, and grow to maturity in love. Marriage is a way of life. Marriage is a sign of unity and loyalty, which all should uphold and honour. It enriches society and strengthens community. No one should enter it lightly or selfishly, but reverently and responsibly in the sight of Almighty God. Donna and Theta will now to enter this way of life. They each will give their consent to the other and make solemn vows, and in token of this they will give and receive a ring. We pray with them that the Holy Spirit will guide and strengthen them, that they may fulfil God's purposes for the whole of their earthly life together."

The Vicar raised his eyes to the congregation. "I have already asked, but I shall repeat for the last time. If there is any who knows reason why these persons may not by any law of Great Britain lawfully wed, declare it now."

There was silence.

The Vicar turned to the bride and groom; "The vows you are about to take are to be made in the presence of God, who is judge of all and knows all the secrets of your hearts; therefore if either of you knows a reason why you may not lawfully marry you must declare it now."

Neither the Doctor nor Donna said a word.

"It is custom in the Anglican faith that man, being created first, must speak first." This had not gone over well when first mentioned to the Gallifreyans, particularly the Karnaans, but Hera and Sylvia had brought their combined wills to bear and carried their point. It was part of the Queen's birth heritage and would therefore be part of the ceremony. "Theta, being man, will you take Donna to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and protect her and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both live?"

The Doctor knew he couldn't hesitate, and therefore didn't. "I will."

That first hint of his voice had nothing in it to repulse Donna, so she breathed a sigh of relief.

"It is custom that woman, being created of man, must speak second. Donna, being woman, will you take Theta to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and protect him, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

The two words were the first time he had heard her voice. It was so guarded that he wasn't sure what to make of it. He only knew that he thought he could live with it.

The Vicar addressed the congregation again. "Will you, the families and friends of Donna and Theta, support and uphold them in their marriage now and in the years to come?"

The Gallifreyans had been versed in what to say, and joined the Humans. "We will."

The Vicar opened to a prayer. "God our father, from the beginning, you have blessed creation with abundant life. Pour out your blessings upon Theta and Donna, that they may be joined in mutual love and companionship, in holiness and commitment to each other. We ask this through our Lord Jesus Christ, your son, who is alive and reigns in you, in the unity of the Holy Spirit, one God now and forever."

The Humans knew the cue. "Amen." Even some of the Gallifreyans chimed in, an instant later, since they thought it was appropriate.

Sylvia stood in front of the congregation with a book that her father had been holding for her. The cover was brown leather, old and rather warn and tattered. It had been her great grandmothers down through the years. It had been well read and had lost pages, but her dad had told her that each page was a member of her family, and as long as there were pages, there was a family. She opened it to a marked page. "Here is a reading from Collossians chapter 3. Clothe yourselves with compassion, kindness, humility, meekness and patience. Bear with one another and, if either has complaint against the other, forgive them. Just as the Lord has forgiven you, so you also must forgive. Above all, clothe yourselves with love, which binds everything together in perfect harmony. And let the peace of Christ rule in your hearts, to which indeed you were called in the one body. And be thankful. Let the Word of Christ dwell richly in you; teach and admonish each other in all wisdom; and with gratitude in your hearts sing praises to God. And whatever you do in word or deed, do so in the name of the Lord and give thanks."

As Sylvia returned to her family, Hera stood in front, holding a well worn tome bound in leather. "Here is a reading from the Record of Rassilon, at the Year's Close." She opened the book at the exact the page, leaving the ribbons to hang loose, and began to read. "The Dark Times are all but gone and I felt afraid. Alone. I saw the world today. New. Clean. Unknown. And I took it in my hand and tore it in two. I set in the heavens the torn peace and moulded it by my own will and the Power unleashed by Omega. And I called to this new world; Little Sister, walk with me. And we walked together beneath the twin suns. She hid in the day and smiled at me by night. She is always there, a guide, the other half of my world, the other half of my thinking, the root of my dreams. I call her Little Sister, but to me she is more wife, mate, the earth of my earth; the flesh of my flesh. And on her and with her walk men like me, but she will always be mine."

The Vicar continued after Hera returned to her place. "Donna and Theta, I now invite you to join your hands and make your vows, in the presence of God and his people, both Human and Gallifreyan, whatever faith they follow, let them all see and here."

Theta faced Donna and she turned slightly to her right to face him, though all she could see of him were his shiny black shoes, which was odd, because she had imagined him more of a converse wearer given how his mother had talked about him. She reached out her hands and felt him lift his palms and hold them. His hands were gentle, cool but soft, like a doctor's.

His touch said a lot about him. She could tell he was nervous; she could feel him trembling. She began to wonder what his voice would be like; she'd only heard two words so far. Would it be high or manly deep? Often the make or break was the voice. She was getting impatient and was sure he was, too.

The Vicar continued. "In the traditions of the people of this land, I ask Donna to speak her vows first."

Donna took a deep breath. They had each had to memorize this part, and she hoped he had done his homework. "I, Donna, take you, Theta, to be my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death part us, by God's holy law. In the presence of God I make this vow."

Her voice. West London accent, which made sense given the Chiswick and Ealing connections. She sounded down to Earth, in both senses. She sounded as if she took at face value and went from there, that she took no nonsense but had a sense of fun that was mostly untapped. She sounded resigned too, not for him and this marriage, it seemed she had left behind a life she had tried but failed at. He suddenly hoped he could be more for her than he had hoped she would be for him. He wanted to love her. She, even in her voice, had shown him that she had taken it all and then some. This, being here for him and his people, was her way of getting back up on her feet. Such devotion and yet, she knew next to nothing about him or his people, coming from a world that had been shoved hard into the fact of the existence of aliens, and what that entailed. She was giving herself to him, and them, as a gift. Already he loved her for it.

Then he was prompted to repeat after the vicar, and had to be poked in the arm by Jack to realize it. He cleared his throat and did.

"I, John Theta, take you, Donna, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death part us, by God's holy law. In the presence of God, I make this vow."

So he had chosen to use a combination of names for the Earth registry, Donna noted. Interesting. He had potential to be trained into civilization. And her hopes had been answered; he had the voice of gentleness, reason and definitely fun. A rich baritone. His voice wouldn't get him kicked out of bed.

Next was the exchange of rings, the words and the opportunity to touch her hand making the Doctor blush. His thoughts were growing more and more indecent, and he hoped no one was getting wind of them. Donna, on the other hand, could tell that he was as nervous as he was eager. He was just glad she couldn't see his face. He was certain it had flushed red.

"Who has the rings?" asked the Vicar.

Jack stepped forward with a cushion balanced in his hands. "I do."

The Vicar carefully drew open the bow and blessed the rings. "Heavenly Father, by your blessing let these rings be to Theta and Donna a symbol of unending love and faithfulness, to remind then of the vow and covenant which they have made this day, through Jesus Christ our Lord."

"Amen," said the room. Now everyone was adding their voice. With two exceptions.


	7. Duty Bound

And now for the bits I made you wait for. ;D

/=/=/=/

**Chapter Seven: Duty Bound**

"In the traditions of the bride," the Vicar continued, "Theta, please take the ring, take her left hand and place the ring on her finger."

The Doctor picked up the smaller of the two rings, gently rested Donna's left hand in his and slid the ring part way along her finger. Her hands were well looked after, he noticed. She had not been familiar with menial work, but they had not been idle. They were nimble and long, soft and smooth. Gentle hands. He had only heard a few words come from her lips so far, muffled as they were by the thick veil. He wondered what she looked like. His hearts both flipped over hoping she was like the woman of his dreams. But he had to put aside childish fantasies now. This was reality, his moment.

He had rehearsed this, with some of Donna's family in evidence. But Donna could have been in the room for all he knew. There were several people there, including Alice Coltrane who had been her stand-in. Alice's parents had stood in for Donna's.

Until he lifted the veil he wouldn't know. And he was shaking with nerves.

"Donna, I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage. With my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you, within the love of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit." He slipped the ring to its final position on her finger and released a pent-up breath.

Jack lifted the cushion to Donna's left hand and she grasped the ring. She felt the Doctor's hand there again. She could tell it was his. She slid the ring half way up his finger and recited the words she had memorised. "Theta, I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage. With my body I honour you. All that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you, within the love of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit."

The Vicar nodded. "In the presence of God and before this congregation, Donna and Theta have given their consent and made their vows to each other. They have declared their marriage by the joining of hands and by the giving and receiving of rings. I therefore proclaim that they are husband and wife." He clasped their left hands together and lifted them between them and added. "Those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder," he warned, unwittingly glaring at the mute blonde standing transfixed half way up the aisle.

K'anpo spoke as the Vicar let go of their hands, which stayed where they were. He wrapped a silk cloth in the colors of the House of Lungbarrow around their wrists, the physical symbol of the next part. "You have each given and taken in marriage, but in bond there is a higher order and a higher understanding. To be bonded as one flesh and one mind there must the ultimate revealing, the true heart of a Gallifreyan can only be uttered by man to woman. Marriage can truly be broken by death, but for those who walk in Eternity there must be a way back to each other beyond the grave. Our forefathers taught us to believe in the Hereafter, that the heart lives on after death, another plane of existence awaits our souls. Love is of the heart and has no ending. Death may stop the heart, but it cannot stop the mind. Your rings of gold have no ending. Like the binding of your hands, let your minds also be bound in Union Unending."

Donna remembered this from the rehearsal, where Jack had stood in for the Doctor. He and K'anpo had cautioned her that this would be nothing like anything she had ever experienced or imagined. She braced herself for the mental shock.

K'anpo looked at the Nobles. "Geoffrey and Sylvia of Chiswick, do you give your consent for your daughter to be bonded?"

They had been told what to say, as one. "Consent is given."

"Heradvoratrelundar and Zeusinadtorabi of Lungbarrow, do you give your consent for your son to be bonded?"

"Consent is given."

The Doctor felt a door opening in his head. He knew his part. When K'anpo nodded, he leaned in and whispered into Donna's right ear.

They both gasped as the bond formed, letting them see into each other's thoughts and memories. They had to grip each other to stay standing.

Donna saw a man weighed down by a schooling he hated, traditions he despised, more than one bonded marriage that left him wary of the state, the pain of exile, losing the people who traveled with him, the agony associated with nine regenerations, the disappointments in his people, the horrors of the Time War (which she only had glimpses of), and the responsibilities he had to take on to keep his planet going. She felt so sorry for him and wanted to be his support, that person he needed to stop him or guide him.

The Doctor saw a woman who was forced to hide her intelligence, told that the things she was interested in were not a lady's business, who sorely wished for siblings, but had lost them to a fire, just as the seer had foretold, who struggled with feeling she was nothing like the desired appearance in a woman (and he really took note of the ginger part), who struggled with a wanderlust that kept her hopping from temp job to temp job, and the fears that drove her to this day.

As they recovered enough to stand unaided, K'anpo announced as he freed their hands from the cloth, "Let all know that these two are bonded." As soon as he said it, a Cloyster bell was rung in three groups of three, each one to symbolise the Christian Godhead and the Triumvir of Galllifrey, to announce the bonding.

He stepped back as the bell went silent, to let the Vicar speak. "Doctor, you may now see the bride." The rest of the ceremony would be easier on Donna if she could see, so this was the chosen moment.

That freed the Doctor's impatience. His hands shook as he reached for her veil and flipped it over her head. And he sucked in his breath. It was her. In wordless wonder he instantly and utterly adored her hair. It was the best ginger he had ever seen. Impulsively he reached out to touch it as if fearing it would break.

Donna took a moment to take him in. He might not have been what she always thought of right away as handsome, but her husband's face was one that she realized would grow on her easily. His eyes were the loveliest shade – brown with gold – and his hands were gentle. He definitely liked her hair. She just hoped that he wasn't as skinny as he looked.

"Hello, Theta," she whispered with a smile. She had him completely flummoxed, and she thought she could really like that.

But he was silent not just from her ginger beauty. This was the woman he'd seen in the Umtempered Schism as a child! Sarah Jane had managed to find the woman he had thought was a dream, a fantasy. And now she was his!

Well, nearly. They still had the admonition and the register to sign first. He tried very hard not to hear the zinging of his blood and the impatience of his nethers. Now he was so glad Sarah Jane and Jack had insisted on the penguin get-up, with dimensionally controlled pants. He'd almost forgotten to be worried about how much time Jack seemed to spend around Sarah Jane.

The Vicar and K'anpo moved back a little and the Doctor guided Donna to kneel beside him where cushions had been hastily placed for this moment. They kept their hands linked. There both priests laid a hand each on their bowed heads, with K'anpo ensuring that he did not accidentally create any telepathic links.

The Vicar spoke first. "Blessed are you, O Lord our God, for you have created joy and gladness, pleasure and delight, love, peace and fellowship. Pour out the abundance of your blessing upon Theta and Donna in their new life together. Let their love for each other be a seal upon their hearts and a crown upon their heads. Bless them in their work and in the companionship; awake and asleep, in joy and in sorrow, in life and in death. Finally, in your mercy, bring them to that banquet where your saints feast forever in your Heavenly home. We ask this through Jesus Christ, your Son, our Lord, who lives and reigns with you and the Holy Spirit, one God now and forever."

"Amen," said the room.

This time River added her voice, stunning Rose.

K'anpo gave his blessing. "By the light of our forefathers who were led from darkness into the light of knowledge under the Crown of Rassilon, he who gave us life, he who brought us the law and he who gave us the Eternities. By the prophecy of our fellows who were once lost, may you find healing in each other. Be this moment the gateway to renewal and bonding to you both and to Gallifrey. By the Keys of both Pythia and Rassilon, may it be so."

They removed their hands as the room repeated, "May it be so."

At K'anpo and the Vicar's nod, Zeus walked before the congregation and lifted his hands heaven-ward in supplication. "By our forefathers who walked apart and in misunderstanding, standing now as one beneath the Eye and in the Sight of the Eternities, may this moment be the first to rejoin all our peoples, may it be blessed indeed by healing and by the grace of all that is sacred may be it joyful and bountiful. By our forefathers may this be a new beginning. May it be so."

He stepped aside, letting Geoffrey take his place. Geoffrey pressed his hands together. "Heavenly Father, I stand before you and pray, through our Lord Jesus Christ that he would grant you, according to the riches of his glory, to be strengthened with might by his Spirit; that Christ may dwell in your hearts by faith; that you, being rooted and grounded in love, may be able to comprehend with all saints what is the breadth, and length, and depth, and height; and to know the love of Christ, which surpasses knowledge, that you might be filled with all the fullness of God. Now unto him that is able to do exceeding abundantly above all that we ask or think, according to the power that works in us; unto Him be glory in the church by Christ Jesus throughout all ages, worlds without end. Amen."

Then Donna and the Doctor stood to sign the register before the altar. Then Donna's friends, Alice and Mooki, signed as the two witnesses from Earth. Andred and Carismoranadurindar, Keeper of The Worshipful and Ancient Law of Rasslion, signed as the two witnesses from Gallifrey.

The Vicar spoke to the couple, showing the sign of the cross. "God the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Spirit, bless, preserve and keep you; the Lord mercifully grant you the riches of his grace, that you may please him both in body and soul, and, living together in faith and love, may receive the blessings of eternal life."

The congregation chimed, "Amen."

K'anpo gave his final blessing. "May this moment be brought to the hearts of all, bond and unbond, both slave and free, man, woman and child, hereafter and before, in all times and in all places, sealed before the Great Face of Rassilon, before lords and presidents, and before the lowliest of lessers. Be for others as you would have them be to you, be for each other all that should be and vowed before the eyes and ears of all. Be this now and forever, eternal and unbroken, until the end of time."

Everyone except Rose said a heartfelt, "May it be."

There was a hush now, as the Doctor stood looking at her, or rather drinking her in, as if unsure what he should be doing next. He was vocally silent long enough that Donna got wind of his thoughts.

"What's that about you seeing me when you were a child?"

The sound of her voice snapped his restraint. He cupped her face in his hand and kissed her. He was all but moaning into it as her pheromones were even stronger up close, and his arms slid to embrace her.

Stunned, Donna let her arms wrap around him as he made her dizzy from the force and desire behind the kiss. Her foot lifted slightly behind her, a sure sign of being swept away. She felt every bit of his passion, and the thoughts she was now getting about what he wanted to try were simply pornographic.

Not that she was going to complain. Yet.

Sarah Jane heaved a sigh of relief. She'd chosen rightly. And it looked like the physical part would be no problem for the Doctor. Jack was smirking more than ever, feeling a bit envious and sorry that Donna had no sister. Even though his eyes were no longer wandering, except toward Sarah Jane. And she had been pretending to not notice, uncertain how she felt about it.

K'anpo and the vicar exchanged surprised looks, and they knew that this was a bit much for the congregation, no matter the species. They cleared their throats since the kiss was lasting so long.

Only the Doctor swept Donna into his arms and managed to walk into the TARDIS, all without breaking the kiss or hitting her with the door. The TARDIS gave an amused chime as he shut the doors with one foot.

Jack, having had to tug Sarah Jane back to avoid them both being trampled in the Doctor's eagerness, lifted his wrist to check his watch. Not that he needed to, but more for show. "Ten seconds from when the TARDIS fully dematerializes." He barely got the words out when the TARDIS started doing just that.

He also ignored how devastated Rose looked. River seemed saddened but resigned. Rose could learn from her example. Hopefully nothing bad. He also noted that Jackie frowned at the ten second thing. Oh, that was why the Doctor said he'd do that once he knew Rose would be there.

Andred was not the only Gallifreyan blushing, but he was thinking about whether Human females' pheromones were extra potent to a male Time Lord. He wondered if the reverse was true. He had never thought to ask his wife. Although it seemed he might have reason to ask Jack's Alice. Perhaps sooner than he knew. And he was certain he had felt a tug from her mind in his.

Jack was about to announce when ten seconds had passed when the TARDIS engines sounded. They watched and waited as the Old Girl reappeared.

The Doctor opened the doors, letting Donna out first. She had removed her veil and the layer of white lace from her gown, and her hair was now showing its natural curls. Only the Humans and Boe-Kind understood that it meant she'd had to bathe. She was otherwise unadorned as she would receive the office of Queen, with all the symbols it required. Her necklace shone like a beacon, drawing gasps from her family. He, now wearing the robes of his clan, an orange floor-length banyan over a red shirt and loose-fit trousers, with the pendant displaying the Seal of Rassilon, the symbol of his office, against his chest, followed her out and closed the doors. He also carried the Rod of Rassilon in his right hand, only because the coronation protocol decided upon called for it. And they were both grinning widely.

K'anpo nodded. "Follow as we shall crown our new Queen."

The Doctor offered his arm to Donna. He ignored Jack's whisper to Sarah Jane. "I know this one's a bit vain, but he's practically walking like a peacock!"

Sarah Jane covered her mouth to hide a grin.

Donna raised an eyebrow at her husband as she accepted the escort, and rested her right hand and forearm on his.

He grinned. _Well, I've never been better-looking._

She rolled her eyes. _Careful, Sunshine, or I'll knock your ego down a bit publicly._

He wisely just followed K'anpo.

The Gallifreyan priest led the entire gathering into the adjacent hexagonal-shaped building called the Panoptigon, through the gardens that had been repaired and regrown. Donna felt her breath taken away at the sight. Colors that should not be natural blooming freely, species more beautiful than anything on Earth next to species that could have come out of some bad sci-fi movie (which made her wonder if some Time Lords had been careless in previous visits to Earth), and birdcalls that had to hit notes she couldn't hear. She had so many questions for her new family once this was all over.

The new hall of rule reminded Donna of images that seemed straight out of Tolkien. She wondered if Peter Jackson had managed to get a glimpse of the plans when he was designing the visions for his trilogy, because it seemed to combine the most beautiful aspects of Edoras with the grand majesty of Minas Tirith. And there in the middle was the throne. It looked like a shining marble with carvings and gems built in that simply forced your eyes to look.

The Doctor had been in this room many times since they'd finished reconstruction. He sat in the Lord President's chair, right beside the Queen's, many times before, but this was now different. Donna made it different. Maybe at her side he could finally come to some peace with his role because she had some actual ideas about how to handle the situations they were facing.

He had to grin even wider. The Time Lords had no idea what was about to hit them. They wouldn't know what to do at first. But they had to accept it. He almost felt sorry for them – Donna was about to whip Gallifrey into shape emotionally and spiritually. And possibly physically, though he kept that image well in check.

He almost thought the Prophetess was smiling at him. Then he hoped she had no clue of all the things he'd done with and to Donna. Gallifreyans probably weren't ready to become that indecent. Not that it was indecent. They were married, after all. And he still had a long way to go before he had scratched the surface of his long list of things he wanted to try.

The Coronation itself would be done by the Prophetess, with K'anpo, whose training on Earth made his calming wisdom invaluable to a war-torn and war-weary society, giving a blessing. The gathering filled the room while the Doctor stopped with Donna, waiting for their cue to come forward. Once K'anpo signaled them, the couple walked the path to the thrones.

The Doctor stopped near the foot of the steps and squeezed Donna's hand. _Courage, love._

Donna took a deep breath. _Destiny, here I come._ She squeezed his hand back before letting go as he released her hand. She walked the very short distance to the steps and stopped before them, facing the throne.

K'anpo announced what he was doing as much for the sake of the Humans as for the Gallifreyans. "This is a specially treated water, purified to anoint the ruler in the ways of old. I anoint Donna Lungbarrow's forehead, the place of wisdom, and collarbone, in place of the heart, the image of emotional knowledge, in blessing for her reign." He then bowed before her, and stepped aside.

In doing so, he was signaling the submission of the Gallifrey created by Rassilon to Donna's rule. Now for the descendants of the Pythia, the Karnaans, to show their submission through the Prophetess.

Here was the moment that the Doctor dreaded the most. The objects handed to Donna each had incredible power and psychic weight. Their combined influence could drive her mad or, if they rejected her, kill her. He could not rest easy until he knew she would be fine.

Then the Prophetess stepped forward to stand in front of Donna. Her attendants carried items. The first was on a stretcher, a gorgeous thick cloth that to Donna evoked the image of Faramir's mother's cape with the silver star-like shines to it, adorning the deep summer-night fabric. The Prophetess announced, "This is the Robe of Pythia, created at the dawn of Time itself, from the starlight and The Void, woven in the Rift at the Heart of the Medusa and bound by the breath of the Eye of Harmony. It is the oldest and holiest relic on Gallifrey."

While the Humans murmured amongst themselves, Donna remembered that this was said to hypnotize or subdue someone in the wearer's presence. So anyone with a sudden and violent outburst could be rendered immobilized enough to be helped or removed from the vicinity. She hoped to never have to use it.

The Prophetess placed the heavy robe of the Queen on Donna's shoulders. More than a few Gallifreyans wondered if she could handle that, but Donna's diving background meant she was stronger than she looked. Her weight was not fat. It was muscle. But what made Donna shake for five long seconds was its psychic weight. It felt like she was being tested.

Another attendant stepped forward once the others stepped back, holding out a tray with an obvious sceptre on it. It looked like the Queen's sceptre in the Tower of London; it was a rod made of solid silver that tapered toward the upper end where sat a lattice ball of woven red, yellow and white gold bands coming together at the top to cradle a neon-blue Blue Point Star, the only one in existence and easily four times larger that the White Point Star set in the top of the Rod of Rassilon in the Doctor's hand. "This is the Sceptre of Rule, a symbol nearly always with the Queen."

Donna had learned it was the focusing cell of the High Coven, the Karnaan government, acting much like a canon. On its own it had the ability to project a psionic wave at a single person, strong enough to kill. She hoped to figure out how to keep it on stun, since that could be useful. As it was placed in her hands, she shuddered for about ten seconds before recovering herself. She took several deep breathes. This was harder than she'd thought.

Then another attendant brought out a crown shining brighter than anything any Human had ever seen. There were gems clearly impossible to be created on Earth, and the metal resembled silver but was much brighter. Gasps burst from the Humans, and the Gallifreyans and Boe-Kind had wide eyes. The Prophetess reverently picked it up. "This is the Crown of Pythia. The ultimate source of power to the Queen."

Donna also knew it aided in increasing the psychic energy of the High Coven and in that way could affect an entire planet with their thought, be it a Curse or whatever. It, combined with the Sceptre, was likely how the Curse had been implemented because together they could impose on the planet the wearer was on. On its own it allowed the sharing of minds within a coven. She also learned that it and the Sceptre might be able to project onto another planet altogether.

This was _the_ moment. The Crown had been saved from Karn, and before that Gallifrey, and it – like the Crown of Rassilon – had been known to kill pretenders to the role. Even though the Prophetess foresaw her as Queen, the Doctor would not rest easy until he saw Donna handling the burdens of the Crown. Mercifully once it had accepted her right to rule, she wouldn't have to wear it regularly – just like him and the Crown of Rassilon.

Many Gallifreyans, and Donna's own family, held their breaths as they watched the Prophetess raise the Crown, and then slowly lower it onto Donna's head.

Donna cried out as she felt a mental weight slam onto her. She staggered to one knee, her free hand flying to her head.

Gasps and cries of horror erupted from the Gallifreyans. Screams erupted from many Humans, none louder than Sylvia's.

The Doctor fell to his knees, gasping for breath and turned ashen. He couldn't touch her or even reach out to her through their bond. He had never felt more powerless. Not even during the War.

Donna had a clue what Harry Potter must have felt when the sorting hat was placed on his head. Only Harry was lucky – it was a war going on in her head.

_So you think you have the right to wear me, Human?_

The female voice was scratchy, as if she hadn't spoken in a long time. It was likely the voice of the Queen who forged the Crown originally, the first Queen of Gallifrey, Pythia of Old. Its anger flew through Donna's body, and she felt her eyes glow.

_Answer me!_

Donna drew on her reserves to respond. _The Prophetess foresaw me. She says I have the right, and I am bonded to the Lord President._

_The Lord Presidents have crushed the power of the Queen. You think they would truly accept you?_

_I know they already have. They believe the Prophetess, and they need me. I will see Gallifrey rise from its ashes, be reborn and thrive. And I need you to help me!_

The Crown was silent, but not willing to give in. Neither would Donna. If it hadn't tried to kill her outright yet, then it was more unwilling to permit a Human to control its power.

Suddenly something reached out to Donna in her mind, giving her added strength, and a man's voice spoke to both of them.

_The Pendent would have rejected her if she had no right to wear you. She is bonded to my wearer, and I acknowledge her as Queen Donna of Gallifrey, my ruler._

Donna felt the Crown's shock as they both realized the source of the voice. The Crown of Rassilon, speaking in the voice of its creator.

Finally the Crown of Pythia relented, and the glow faded from Donna's closed eyes. She opened them, her eyes alight and strong. She got back to standing and met the Prophetess' eyes evenly, smiling.

Cries of relief spread through the room. The Doctor's hand covered his hearts and he staggered to his feet, finally able to breathe easier.

The Prophetess smiled proudly at her. Looking up to the assembly she proclaimed, "Now begin the days of the Queen. Long may they last." She bowed, and then stepped down and aside, joining K'anpo.

Donna knew that was her cue to step to the throne's level. She did, took a deep breath, wondering if Aragorn in the movies felt just like she did (which he didn't seem to feel in the books, she recalled), and gathered all her courage. She turned to face her new people and give her first speech.

Her family gasped. The robes and crown and necklace combined with the changed marital state – the glow she had since walking out of the blue box – to make her more beautiful than ever. For the first time Sylvia saw a woman who could change the universe by kind words or force of will if need be. And she had those powerful items at her disposal to enforce her will when necessary.

Once Donna gave her first speech as Queen, then a reception would take place. Something that Sylvia had insisted on, to create an atmosphere of celebration. Hera had agreed since the Prophetess had foreseen a revival under the Queen's leadership, and that the Lord President would grow into his role at last. Zeus had heartily approved upon hearing that.

Donna had thought long and hard about what she would say to a people who lived so much longer, who hid that they could cheat death in a sense, who had survived a war more horrible than anything she could imagine, and who lacked the simple knowledge of their own emotions. She'd asked Jack, Sarah Jane, and her own family for advice as she searched for the words that would start the vital healing journey. She was trusting that some healing had already started, but she doubted that they had got very far. And she had seen two things as the Crown had accepted her, which she knew she had to share.

"I know I'm of a species that your traditions say should be looked down upon as a bunch of stupid apes. I know that I will likely not live long enough to see the fruits of our labours together in rebuilding this world. There are things that only my bond with my husband will permit me a glimpse of. I saw in his mind the stories of Gallifrey and what it once was. I saw the great Citadel in its glass dome. And I saw great valleys of red grass and silver-leafed trees. On my home-world only the foolish think that you can go back to a so-called Golden Age. The truth is usually that things were not as great as we believe they were. I understand that even the oldest amongst us did not witness the events that first hurt Gallifrey, that caused the divide between the Keepers of Light and the Keepers of Magic. Even as I see the problems that caused the Last Great Time War I also see a potential. That you can see time creates a burden, this I understand – though perhaps not as well as I would like. I have tried to learn all I can within the short time given to me from the moment I consented to this role. I know that this world feels lost where emotions are concerned, that there is some enemy within each of you. It has caused problems given the ways that developed after the Curse. But I promise you this: emotions are not so scary once you learn what it is you're feeling and perhaps why. And as much as this planet's people are responsible for protecting Time and Space, know that you cannot remain fixated on the past or the future. Ignoring the present is the worst thing anyone on my home-world can do, and I suspect that we will find the same holds true here. This will be a difficult road for us all, but I know that all of you, my new people, will thrive on the challenge. We will go on. We will live. We will remember. What else can we do? It may fall to my daughter and her daughter to see this through, but I know this planet will rise to become strong again. And the final Keys will be restored to us within the next three months as the resistance movements surrender."

Gasps flew throughout the room, all from the Gallifreyans. The Doctor raised his eyebrow. Could she mean the Book of Old Time, _and_ the Scrolls of Magic, which had been missing ever since the fall of the Pythia?! It was said that the latter could enable the birth of new TARDIS, and give them the energy they needed to create the living entity at the heart of each one, to feed the entities already living. The first could make the Looms work again, and had been the only hope for reviving Gallifreyan fertility. Between those two things, the Curse would surely be lifted!

Donna smiled widely. "Let us begin, in peace and as a team."

There was a moment of silence, and then the most shocking thing happened. Hera and the Prophetess started clapping. It slowly spread, the Gallifreyans taking their cues from the Humans who were rather into the action.

Sylvia Noble was crying. The little ginger-nut she'd been afraid to get close to, despite being her only surviving child, had blossomed into the extraordinary woman before her. She could finally see that her daughter's choice would work out so much better than she could have imagined. She had to smile wider at the enthusiasm of her father, husband, and the people Donna could truly call friends.

The Doctor was impressed. Donna had managed to show even the most hardened of his people that she was a force for good, a force for change, a force to be reckoned with, and a force for their benefit, and that she was going to lead with respect for the past and an eye for the future whilst showing them how to stop to enjoy the details of the present, of life, again. It was a promising beginning.

To the side, all but ignored completely, River Song looked on as the Doctor was silently summoned to stand at his throne and be the first of the High Council to pay homage to the Queen. She marveled at the sight of him taking the Queen's outstretched hand and bowed his head over it, dropping a kiss that made the Queen smirk. The Oncoming Storm, the man feared across the universe, was under the thumb of a Human woman. A woman who was plainly suited to guide the planet. The Doctor was right – she, River Song, did not suit him. No matter his incarnation. She had misunderstood how he acted. Just like the girl next to her.

Rose would've been silent even had she not been mute. The Doctor's alienness had never been more apparent than it was today, and she felt the last of her fantasies evaporate. Especially as the Queen joyfully announced the celebration could begin.

It signaled that she would have to work. And River made her look bad.

Although the sight of the Queen tugging the Doctor in for a kiss that he eagerly returned made her sick. Not that it would help her.


	8. Another Chapter Begun

The DVD extra will only be posted on LiveJournal, as it WILL be rated MA. If you want to see it, I hope you're of age and have an account. That way I can answer your comments.

Also, I should note that this chapter includes digs at American political figures, naming only a few. Every writer has the challenge of not leting their own views seep too far into the story if it doesn't suit it. I tried to use only what I felt fit. Of course, I am an American, so I can mock certain things if I want.

This is also unusual for me in that neither the Doctor nor Donna speaks in this chapter. Their influence in felt, but it's not from either of their POVs. Fair warning, but you should be entertained.

/=/=/=/

**Chapter Eight: Another Chapter Begun**

Almost eight years later, according to Human reckoning, Rose was no better off than she had been the day she was rendered mute. If anything, she was worse off. Suffering from having to work as a servant to the Time Lords gathered no sympathy anymore from her mother. No, Jackie Tyler had – with a heavy heart – given up on her except to visit when permitted. And Rose had no say in when the visits happened.

Not that she could have raised an objection. A remotely friendly face was priceless to her, especially one who helped her learn British Sign Language so they could talk without relying on pen and paper. It was all she had left. Not to mention seeing her mum remarried, and then pregnant – twice.

River entered the room where Rose was washing dishes. Manual labor for both of them. Worst of all? The objects were unbreakable. Couldn't even smash anything in protest, even if it earned a shock from the bracelets she wore. It was frustrating. In her moments alone, she wondered what the Time Lords would make of a Greek wedding. She longed for that moment when she and Gwyneth were cleaning plates, as much as she'd not truly liked it then. She'd thought she was being nice to a girl who was being worked to death, but now she wondered if Gwyneth was the one who'd been nice in saying she had the breeding. These Time Lords, Karnaans and Boe-Kind had all visited some part of Earth by now, it seemed, and they were unanimous in saying she had no breeding at all. She could cry sometimes.

"Chin up," River muttered. "Can't let them see you cry. That means they've crushed your spirit. Show respect for them and why you were placed here, and you will be treated with respect."

Rose glared at her. How was it that she, despite that dreaded Neverwere status that the Doctor was so concerned about, could act like she'd accepted her fate?! How was she being granted bigger chores that were more important?!

She wanted to shout them so badly. So she signed them instead.

River frowned back. "It's called acting like a grownup, and taking things on the chin. Try it sometime. In any case, we have visitors from Earth. A big do. Would you believe they include the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge and Prince George?"

Rose blinked in surprise. Her mum had brought a recording of the wedding to show her, and she had been shocked to see the Doctor and Queen Donna in attendance.

"Yes, they're here as part of a larger gathering. A combination of a state visit on behalf of the Queen of England, and a Christening of the latest Royal Time Tot. Or sproglet, as some call them. You and I will be at the sidelines for it. Should be interesting to watch."

Rose scowled as River went about her cleaning. Only the sounds of a Gallifreyan approaching drove Rose back to her tasks.

Soon she was indeed at the sidelines, bringing in food to the meeting. This was the largest group of Humans ever on Gallifrey. She spent a while putting food into the warming areas for the servers to distribute. She was vaguely aware of who the people were, and mostly through what she'd overheard on previous occasions, and from her mum. What she had not heard was how the Doctor was faring.

She suspected she would soon find out.

The room was filled. She noticed that there were many children in the room, loads of kidlets, dressed in either robes or clothes that looked like they could've been from Earth. None looked older than seven, and she knew exactly who those two were, and the majority looked no older than six. She wasn't sure who they belonged to, but she assumed based on the clothes that at least some were Gallifreyans. Maybe they all were – very few people seemed to bring their children to this planet. Although the ones with at least ginger tones in their hair were distinctive.

River came along, helping set more plates for use. She noticed how Rose's eyes scanned the room, trying to place what was happening. She decided to have a little mercy on her, since it seemed they were mostly being left alone since the bracelets were trusted to do the early warning for them.

"All of them are Gallifreyans. There was a baby boom within a year of the Curse being fully lifted. I believe a few of them are also at least part Boe-Kind. All of Captain Harkness' people now live on Gallifrey, and I hear he's head of the House created for them. It's a role normally given to the Matriarch, but given Boe-Kind duality an exception was made. He essentially leads with his wife, who is the offical Matriarch. Not that he's on Gallifrey regularly, being in charge of Torchwood. He's turned it from an organization bent on protecting Earth at any cost and stealing from aliens to working with Gallifrey. I hear it's helped protect Earth from at least several threats. His wife also spends most of her time on Earth, aiding in the planet's protection."

The reality of the Boe-Kind had shocked Rose when she first overheard it, and she couldn't say she had accepted the idea of someone like Jack being both genders at once. Not wanting to think about that any longer, she risked signing, "Then why are you given extra chores every time he comes back looking upset?"

River cringed. "Did the Doctor ever tell you that time isn't linear?" When she saw a nod, she sighed. "It seems the man I killed, this friend of his, appeared on Earth at least twice since _this_ happened." Her slight gestures indicated their bracelets. "The Captain couldn't say a thing to him, but he did tell the Lord Chancellor who handed me said chores that normally are given to Gallifreyans freely serving the House. And there was that time when someone tried to prevent anyone dying on Earth. Somehow that was also my fault."

Rose was motionless. She remembered three times the Doctor came to the House they were bound to, spoke with the Lord Chancellor in low tones, and then she found herself given harder chores that exhausted her. They never pushed her to complete exhaustion, but she had needed days to recover each time. Had he encountered a consequence of something she did and had to deal with it? And she had also been punished that last time River mentioned.

A laugh caught her ear, and she turned to locate Jack. She spotted him, and blinked. She quickly signed, "Who is that woman with him?"

"You don't recognise Sarah Jane Smith? Oh, right. You didn't hear about her reward for finding Queen Donna. She was adopted into the Lungbarrow Clan by the Doctor's parents, and then she was gifted with a longer life. The Karnaans also restored the youth that the High Council had stolen from her when the Doctor was forced to abandon her. Within a year she and the Captain were married. Must've restored her fertility, too. They've had at least two children together, and adopted two."

Rose noted the older boy and the somewhat younger girl standing with them, and saw evidence that the now younger and even more beautiful woman who triggered her jealousy was pregnant. Eyes wide, she caught River's attention. "She doesn't still investigate things, does she?"

River laughed through her nose. "Much more than her husband likes, but it seems he knows to pick his battles. Oh, and that gift to Sarah Jane? It was also given to the Queen in a stronger measure. Extended her life and fertility. I didn't hear by how much, but the Lord President is _very_ happy. Given what little I've overheard, I'd guess she'll be fertile for at least another hundred years. Perhaps much more."

That made Rose shudder. She couldn't imagine having babies with that big of an age gap. Made her comment on the roof to the Doctor she first met seem wrong, though.

"It's fascinating to see how relations are between the various Earth countries and Gallifrey. The best relationship is plainly with Great Britain. Just look at how well the Lord President's getting on with Prince William."

Rose then saw the Doctor gabbing away with one of the many people she had had a crush on growing up. It seemed like an odd mix of colleagues, friends, and a mentor and protégé all in one. And the two seemed to enjoy each other's company, and those around them – Human and Gallifreyan alike – seemed entertained.

"And there – that's a photo the various Earth presses could only dream of getting: the Queen holding the young Prince of Cambridge while the Duchess holds the newest Prince of Gallifrey."

That made Rose startle. She looked where River nodded toward, and froze. There was the woman she'd called a ginger cow, looking regal and gorgeous in a striking purple gown that could not have come from Earth it was so unusual in its beauty. The Duchess of Cambridge was impeccable in her fashion, as always from what little Rose heard from the praise a few of the Gallifreyans had made within her earshot. The startling thing was looking at the two Princes, whose faces she could see. Each was fascinated with the woman holding him, and it seemed respectively mutual. Rose's revere was broken when she heard laughter from Queen Donna. Prince George was trying to eat some of the hair he'd been looking at, and she was gently extracting it from his grip.

"No press on Gallifrey. That's a rule the Queen handed down before any of the High Council could say it, and it's been firmly upheld. I hear a few of the delegations were upset about that, but perhaps a few carefully delivered words from the Lord President or the Lord Chancellor shut them up since they didn't want to miss out on any State Visit or trade negotiations – especially the ones next month. Because you don't want to anger the Queen. And of course angering the Lord President is never wise."

Rose gave her a questioning look.

"Ah, well, the best examples are how the American delegations have been over the years. It sounded like the Lord President had reason to tell each of the American Presidents he's met with so far – whether according to linear progression or time travel – that it's possible to respect the office without respecting the person who holds it." River smirked. "He said it first to Clinton at a trade meeting on Earth. What that man was doing there I don't know, but other former presidents have been part of various meetings over the last several years. And I think the Queen said it to then-Secretary of State Clinton a few years later. She made no secret of the fact that she has no respect for a woman who stays with a man of poor morals for what looks like financial or political gain, which makes me wonder what happened to make her – known for being on a more even keel emotionally and socially than the Lord President – say it publicly."

Rose nodded. That was understandable. More men would behave themselves if women collectively stood up and refused to accept the things she had thought all men capable of.

"They're not the only ones he's said it to, but I suspect that the last one in office took it better than the current. I say that in light of other things I've overheard and witnessed. I've never seen a room so chilly as when he pointedly said to a meeting last year with the current American president in attendance that he judges people on merit and the _content of their character_, not on the color of their skin. Or that history might condemn them while they're still alive to see it. I do believe he capped that with telling how Harriet Jones lost his favour with the mere decision to have Torchwood prepare to fire a weapon on the Sycorax and he toppled her leadership with just six words. I can only imagine what the wilds of the American media would do with that information. At least if they had the audio proof."

Rose had to admit to herself that if she was any ruler or leader, she wouldn't want it getting out that an alien leader thought she wasn't worthy of the office. Especially one who had overthrown dictators throughout his life almost single-handedly. And she witnessed the Doctor say those words, so she knew it was no idle threat. Although he seemed to prefer to let the Humans of Earth do it themselves, if they could.

"Or how family is so important that denying part of your heritage – specifically the people who raised you – is extremely offensive to all Gallifreyans. It's true that they're not proud of the things they or their ancestors have done, but they won't pretend it never happened as that goes against the wisdom of their Queen. You'd be amazed how quickly all of Gallifrey rallied behind Queen Donna's rule, and how quickly the remaining resistance movements were disbanded."

Rose felt something akin to respect for Donna on hearing that. It was disgusting to realize that she was looking at a woman who had recently given birth. That baby didn't look older than about a month, and she'd been holding Prince George like she was an old hand with babies.

Some call to part for dinner rang, which appeared highly ritualized to Rose, and the guests began to drift to their respective tables. Rose noticed six children approaching Queen Donna and the Doctor, who'd joined her and the Duchess of Cambridge. The oldest were the seven years old twins she'd recognized, the youngest a toddler, and there had to be more than one pair of twins in there. Neither of them would've needed to have noticed how fondly the Doctor greeted the children with hugs and kisses to realized that they were his children by Donna Noble. The oldest two they both remembered from when they were forced to serve at the House of Lungbarrow for the first Royal birth. They had chanced to see the twins, a boy and a girl, and their faces were burned into Rose's memory. Impossible to forget the faces of the first truly naturally born Gallifreyan child in a billion years or the heir to the throne.

They were monitored by two people. They looked like adults, if on the younger side. The female was a blonde with a big smile. The male had ginger tones in his hair, but it was his face that caught her attention. She nudged River and risked pointing.

River's lips pursed, and she radiated frustration. "The girl is Jenny. The Queen and Lord President returned with her one day, although at first it seemed she was dead. Somehow she's his daughter alone. Wasn't allowed to bond her to the Queen as a daughter. Some prophecy or other. Then a few months later, there was some grave threat to Earth. I think it was Daleks. But then they returned with him. His name is Ben, and somehow despite his being born from the hand cut off from the Doctor's arm in that sword fight you witnessed, he's not his son but the Queen's."

Rose could read between the lines. She frantically signed, "Hang on, they're not going to marry, are they?!"

River shrugged, unable to move her hands because of the object she held. "All I know is they're not considered mature Gallifreyans, and aren't allowed to make any decisions on that score yet. Although it sounds like they'll reach majority by physical and mental maturity soon. I don't know when. Not even the Queen is going to dictate to them. She won't on matters of the heart, which the Lord President agrees on in principle but in this case he's been more than a bit tense. I can understand why."

Not wanting to think about that, Rose looked again at the scene before her. Now she understood how Donna had looked so competent with Prince George. She'd had practice. Lots of practice. It looked like she'd practically shelled at least one out for every year she'd been Queen.

As if the ginger in their hair – a few of them had hair that looked more like his – wasn't a big enough clue. Or their clothing, as fine as their mother's.

River snorted softly, not wanting to think of her own pain from that day. "Appalled at seeing how devoted the Doctor is to his family? You should hear what Queen Donna has to do each day. I suspect she was talking with the Duchess about juggling duty, marriage, and parenthood, and giving her advice on what to do when she becomes Queen. I hear that when Queen Donna travels to Earth during the hot and cold seasons here she and the family are occasionally guests of the Royal Family. Kept on the quiet, it seems. Guess they have a few tricks for keeping the media from asking too many questions. Which is impressive. I hear photographers are freelance."

Suddenly a story Rose heard from her mum about a legal battle between the British press and the Gallifreyan Embassy in London made sense. She heard that stories were usually broken by one photograph, and the highest paying source got extras. For the Doctor to stop them completely he would have run the gantlet of British law, _after_ wiping a lot of hard drives. He must have figured out a way to make it worth their while to leave his family and in-laws alone. Maybe instead let the Press know about things that would distract attention from the aliens?

Oh, she realized. That would be an effective threat to hold over anyone who tried to act in ways the Doctor felt risked Earth's well-being or future. And given how announcements from Gallifrey or its people were reported widely and eagerly read about by the public, something like that would become viral within less than a day. No stopping it.

River took a breath. "Ah, that's the signal to move on. Come along, we have to clean out here now."

As she numbly followed River, Rose could only marvel that she got the Doctor's motives all wrong. And that she had to live with this life.

In the center of the room, just as the children were being taken to their own meal so they could continue their education or get some sleep depending on their age, Donna stood a moment with the Doctor. They shared a vocally silent look. If anyone had been paying attention, they could only guess at the volume it spoke.

But the way they clasped hands, a trend they started on Gallifrey that had quickly spread to other couples, spoke even louder than looks.

Yes, Rose concluded. River was right. She had unwittingly caused this, through her own stupidity and thoughtlessness. The Doctor would never have had with her what he had with Donna. So she should accept it, and live with it. River was happy with her lot in life. So it was possible. She didn't have any bills to worry about or any concerns about where or when the next meal was coming. She was kept warm when it was cold and cool when it was hot. She had a comfortable bed and was allowed a few keepsakes.

It wasn't such a bad life after all. She took a deep breath and made a new promise to herself. She would try to be proud to serve the Queen of Gallifrey. After all, it beat having to refold the same t-shirt in a shop a dozen times in one day. The work here was never boring, and she got to see so many interesting and varied people. Even if she couldn't talk with them. So she would try to be proud of that and grateful to be useful. Not a bad way to begin a new chapter in her life.

**THE END**


End file.
